The Fated Red Ribbon
by ojochan
Summary: Chapter 9 is UP! NaruSasu. It is now Kei's turn to battle. So sori for the long wait. here is the next part. Please read and review.
1. the forbidden jutsu

Konnichi wa Minna-san!!!   
  
Genki desu ka? Ojochan desu!!  
  
A/N: This is my third fic, and also my first Naruto fic. Please tell me what you think once you're done. This fic will be on-going. This fic will be Shounen-ai, so if you don't like the idea of boy like boy, you may leave now. I hope this chapter is not too OCC. I tried my best to put them IC. Sorry if it seems OCC to you.  
  
Thanks so much to all my reviewers of "A Glimpse of Hope". You people RULE!!!  
  
Ikyutakei- GOMEN!! For the extreme OCCness. I just wrote whatever popped into my head. Well, I sort of put them that way. GOMEN again. Please don't think anything of it, and please continue to support me. Doumo!  
  
Lala-Thank you. I think it is cute too. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please continue to support me.   
  
Fujiki-chan-WOW! Do you really think so?? AWW I'm so honored. That is the nicest thing anyone said about my fic. THANK YOU! You've had past experiences?? Well, I hope all goes well for you. I love FUJI/TEZU too. Hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and please continue to support me.   
  
Ochibi-chan- Hey hey! Glad you read my fic! Thank you so much for reviewing. It's so great to see familiar names reviewing. Sorry, this fic is not a PoT fic, but I promise next one will be PoT. ( - )  
  
BabyTeaRs- It is a lovely fic isn't it? Thank you so much for thinking so. I'm so flattered. Yes, Eiji found out that Fuji like Tezuka. He knew all along that Tezuka liked Fuji. Thanks so much. I will write more PoT fics, and fics in general. Please continue to support me with you reviews!! ARIGATOU!! Please enjoy this fic.  
  
My past fics: "Normal Day Janai" - Pairing: Tezu/Fuji, Eiji/Oishi---PoT  
  
"A Glimpse of Hope"-Pairing: Tezu/Fuji ---PoT  
  
Chapter 1: Naruto meets a woman who fell into a trap and helps her. He helps her home. Naruto almost used the newly learned forbidden jutsu while fighting Sasuke.  
  
The pairing is not apparent in this chapter but it will be next chapter. It will be Naru/???? Please read this fic and review and most definitely, please look forward to next chapter. It should be out soon; maybe next Wednesday.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto. They, the plot and the characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners.  
  
The Fated Red Ribbon  
  
Douzo!!  
  
"sigh" Naruto sighed as he hopped from one tree to another. He had just finished his training with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. After a long and hard day of training, Naruto headed home to where his comfortable and waiting bed laid.  
  
The day of training was like always. Kakashi was late as usual; Naruto had tried to impress Sakura with his newly learned jutsu, but failed to get her attention, like usual. Her attention was once again glued to Sasuke, who had leaned back to a tree and acted indifferent to the world. 'He and his cocky attitude' Naruto thought as he hopped across more tree branches.  
  
Flashback  
  
Naruto arrived at the regular training site where he usually met his team and sensei. He saw that Sakura and Sasuke have arrived earlier than him. He approached Sakura. "Ohayo! Sakura-chyan!" he sung.  
  
Sakura turned to him and glared. She turned her attention back to Sasuke without a word to Naruto. Naruto ignored the glare and went over to Sakura as if she had greeted him. He saw that her attention was glued to Sasuke. He stalked over to Sasuke. He stood in front of him and glared at him. Sasuke glared back. "What do you want?" But Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke.  
  
Suddenly Naruto was whacked from behind. Naruto rubbed his sore head and turned around to see who the hell would punch his head. "Tem-" Naruto cut himself off when he saw Sakura. "Nani Sakura-chyan?" Naruto said, softening his voice.  
  
"Naruto, stop bothering Sasuke-kun. Leave him alone," Sakura yelled giving him a cold glare.  
  
"What? Nande Sakura-chyan? What is it about this bastard," he pointed at Sasuke, "that makes you so...protective..." Naruto trailed off.  
  
"What do you think, Naruto? He's strong, smart, handsome, and a lot other things. He can do anything. He can learn any jutsu that comes across him," Sakura said to Naruto with a smile on her face. "He can beat you any time that he wants," Sakura said with not a hint of kindness. Sasuke smirked.  
  
"No he can't! I'll beat him any day." With that, he turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke, I challenge you."  
  
A sudden poof of smoke indicated Kakashi's arrival. "Yo! How's everyone doing...?" Kakashi let his question trail off as he looked at his students. Sasuke now stood straight up and faced Naruto. He smirked, "Aa. You're on, Naruto."  
  
Kakashi looked from Naruto and then to Sasuke. "Oh I see," Kakashi said after Sakura had filled him in on what just happened. "This should be interesting."  
  
It has been over 6 years since Kakashi became the sensei of team 7. They are now 17 years old teens who can do anything imaginable; yet they bicker like children. Though their ages might have matured, sometimes their behaviors have not.  
  
Naruto stood at the clearing and faced Sasuke; Sasuke faced Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi stood on the side and watched. Kakashi read his favorite book while facing his two students.  
  
"You're going down, Sasuke." Sasuke smirked. Naruto bent to his stance while Sasuke to his. Naruto charged Sasuke and formed numerous seals with his hands. Sasuke recognized the seals and prepared himself.  
  
"Kage Bushin no Justu," Naruto yelled. Four copies appeared by his said. The four split into different directions and charged Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke blocked a punch on the side of his face. He caught the hand and threw the clone across the clearing. It landed on its back and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sasuke blocked more punches and kicks. His hands quickly formed seals. Four Naruto appeared on all four sides of him; their arms and legs preparing to punch and kick at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke completed his seals and yelled, "Katon Ryu ga no Jutsu." (A/N: I hope that's right) Flames shot out of his mouth. He spun his head in a circle aiming the fire at the four Narutos. All four Narutos were knocked back. Three of them disappeared in mid-air, while the other crashed into the ground.  
  
Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto in lying unmoving on the ground. His smirk widened as he saw Naruto getting to his feet. Naruto was not one to be beaten easily with just one blast.  
  
Naruto breathed in air trying to calm himself on his shaking legs. 'I'll show you' Naruto barked in his mind. His hands came together to form seals yet again. Sasuke looked at the seals that Naruto was forming. Naruto was chanting something with his mouth. The seals were unfamiliar to Sasuke. He had never seen Naruto form those seals before.  
  
To the side, Kakashi had looked away from his book and to Naruto. Kakashi did not recognize the hand seals that Naruto was forming. He looked at Naruto then to Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised too. 'What are you planning to do Naruto?' Kakashi asked in his mind.  
  
Naruto smirked inwardly as he saw the surprised look on Sasuke's face. 'I'll get you now'. Chakra now visible, surrounding him. Light blue chakra danced around Naruto. Light blue became dark blue as he formed the seals.  
  
"Earth Wind Water..." he suddenly stopped as he remembered Jiraiya's words. 'Never! Never use this jutsu if you do not have to. Never use it if you life or anyone you love is not in danger' He stopped his hand in the middle of his seals. Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. 'Why'd he stop?' Kakashi was surprised too.  
  
For just a second, Sasuke found himself fearing what Naruto would do. He shook himself off the thought.  
  
Naruto's arms came to rest at his sides. "Nah! I'll let you win today, Sasuke," Naruto said loudly. This shocked all three people.  
  
Naruto, the never giving up Naruto, the prideful Naruto, was giving his victory to Sasuke, the one he had vowed to defeat. Naruto walked over to Kakashi, who was quite surprised at his behavior. "Kakashi-sensei, can we start training now?" that jerked Kakashi back to reality.  
  
"Aa. You three will team up and fight me today."  
  
Naruto smiled. "Hai," Naruto said in reply.  
  
"Aa..." came a response from Sakura, who was still shocked at Naruto's weird behavior. Sasuke nodded eyeing Naruto.  
  
And they began to fight Kakashi; Naruto's behavior still on everyone's mind. Naruto, however, felt very happy. He knew he could defeat Sasuke any time if he wanted to, but knew that it was not the times to use it. After all, his newly learned jutsu was a forbidden jutsu.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Naruto hopped and hopped, tree after tree. Suddenly, a scream caught his ear. He stopped and listened intently. It came again, but this time it was lower in volume.  
  
Birds flew from their nests and away to the sky at the disturbance in the quite forest. Naruto jumped to where he heard the scream.  
  
Naruto jumped from his position in the tree and viewed the area. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Hello? Is there someone up there? Can you please help me? I'm trapped in a whole," a person yelled. Naruto turned to where the voice came from. The voice was of a woman's. He spotted a big hole next to a large tree. He ran over. "Hello? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, except I sprained my ankle while falling to this hole. Can you help me up?" the woman asked out loud. The whole was pretty dark because it was already late in the afternoon and it was getting dark. Naruto couldn't quite see the woman's face, but was able to see the outline of her body.  
  
"How deep is the whole?" Naruto asked. "I think about 12 feet deep," the woman answered.  
  
"Okay. Now, I'm going to jump down there and carry you up, so stand against the wall so I won't land on you," Naruto yelled inside the whole. "Wakata."  
  
Naruto jumped on the tree next to the whole and cut down a long but strong enough vine and carried it as he jumped down from the tree. He tied the vine to the base of the tree tightly. He tied the other end around his waist securely. "I'm jumping!" Naruto yelled. With that he jumped. He landed gracefully on his feet. He let his eyes time to adjust to the dark. He was able to see the person against the wall of the whole after a few seconds.  
  
He approached her. She leaned on her able leg and tried to walk over to him. Soon she was on his back as he carried her up. He climbed the wall of the whole with the vines. As soon as they arrived at the top, Naruto set the person he was carrying down. Naruto stood up on his full height and looked at her. She was a woman of about 20 to 30 years old. Her hair was blond just like his. Her hair lay loosely on her shoulders. She had shoulder length hair. Her face was shadowed by the darkness of the forest, but he was able to see her eyes. Her eyes were a color of deep blue. She didn't wear a band that showed if one was a ninja or not. Her outfit was normal and seemed pretty comfortable.  
  
Naruto brought his gazed back to her eyes and saw that she was looking at him too. She smiled at him and said, "Arigatou for helping me back there. I think I would've been stuck in there for the whole night if you didn't come." Naruto smiled back.  
  
"Nah. It's nothing. I'm glad I could help. Can you walk?" Naruto asked, worriedly. She stood up on her feet and tried to walk to show that she was okay, but almost went sideways if not for Naruto's quick reaction. "Where do you live? I'll carry you home," Naruto said with a smile, totally forgot that his waiting bed was at home.  
  
"It's at the end of the forest," she said and smiled back. Naruto picked her up and carried her home.  
  
"You're very kind. May I ask you your name?" she asked happily. "Aa. It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
"Aa. Naruto-kun. I like you name. It has a nice tone to it," she complimented. "Thanks."  
  
"What's yours?" Naruto asked as he walked farther along the forest. "Naruto- kun, can I tell that some other time?"  
  
"Aa. Sure." Naruto was puzzled. Why couldn't she give him her name now, but later? Who is she?  
  
"We're here," she said.  
  
A house not too big and not too small came into view. The house looked like any other house in the village. Naruto carried her over to the door and let her down.  
  
"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Naruto asked still a bit concern. Naruto didn't know why but he felt that he needed to get to know her. She nodded and limped over to her door.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded. "Well, it's getting pretty dark. I'll be going now," Naruto said and turned to leave.  
  
Naruto walked half way from her house and the forest. He stopped when he heard his name. "Naruto-kun, my name is Kei Ai," Kei said, smiling widely.  
  
"Hajimemashite, Ai-san," Naruto bowed politely.  
  
"Just Kei would be find, Naruto-kun."  
  
"Hai. Ja, Kei-san." Naruto turned and walk into the forest heading home.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now. Please look forward to next chapter.  
  
A clip to next chapter: Naruto will be given a box. The box is sealed with no way to open it; but his name is written on it. What will happen when he opens the box? Can he open the box? What will he find once he opens the box? Please stay soon.  
  
Please review!! It makes my life much happier.   
  
Ojochan over and out! 


	2. the fated red ribbon

KONNICHI WA MINNA-SAN!!!  
  
A/N: Oh my Gosh!!!!! AHHHH! I'm so happy!!!! I got so many reviews. 10 people! This is the first time that I got so many reviews for the first chapter and for the first few days too. I'm so happy! YAY!!!! You people rock my world!!!! Please continue to support me with your reviews.  
  
Because you guys seem to enjoy the fic with your reviews, I was also screaming with happiness, I wrote this chapter just for you people. I got it done in two days. That's my fastest record. Usually it would take me up to a week to finish one chapter, because I write in a notebook then type it to the computer. But I was so happy, I couldn't help but write the next chapter quickly so I can see all you wonderful people review for me.  
  
A hint to what the forbidden jutsu will be like is at the end of the chapter. This story will be shounen-ai, so if you do not like the idea, you can leave now, though if you got this far I don't think you mind much.  
  
Replies to all my wonderful Reviewers: \m/ ^_^ \m/  
  
EmeraldBlossom- Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing the chapter too. Hope you like this chapter and please review me if I did anything wrong or just plain review me and tell me what you think.  
  
Kuroi Kitsune- I'm updating! I'm updating. Seeing as to so many of you guys wanted me to update, I couldn't help but to please you people. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review when you're done.  
  
B.U.G.I.M.S.- Thank you. The jutsu that Naruto was going to use, you will be able to find out what it is in later chapters. Yes, you are right, it does kickass. Yes, again you are right; it is a forbidden jutsu because it uses too much charka. Yes, for the third time you are right, it is all thanks to Kyubi that Naruto is able to use the jutsu. Hope you like this chapter and please review when you're done.  
  
Kip the Fox- Thank you so much! It is an elemental jutsu. Yeah, it is cool. It will kickass too. I'm sorry for making Sakura so mean but I needed her to provoke Naruto into challenging Sasuke. We'll see huh? The new character plays an important role in this fic so watch out for her. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review when you're done.  
  
hyper yo yo boy- I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad to hear that it's not boring too. Yes, chyan is chan. Thanks. Hope you like this chapter and please review when you're done.  
  
A. Nony Mouse- Haha, nice try but she's not Naruto's mother. Well, I replaced chan with chyan because in the anime whenever Naruto says Sakura- chan I keep on hearing chyan, so I put it that way in my fic. Sorry if it doesn't make sense, it just something I like to put in. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review me when you're done.  
  
babowonsuni- I hope you find this chapter as interesting. Please review me when you're done.  
  
RuByMoOn17- I'm updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review me when you're done.  
  
Gopu- Here's the next part for ya. Hope you enjoy it and please review when you're done.  
  
Falcon-Rider- Thank you! You will be able to find out what the jutsu that Naruto was about to use in later chapters.  
  
Wow that was a lot of reviews to reply to, but I'm not complaining. ^_)^ Please continue to show me your support! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto! There! Now you cannot sue me. ^_^  
  
This chapter: Naruto trains with his clones and something interesting happens. He goes and check on Kei and finds for about her. She gives her a box that will help him find the person that he was meant to be with.  
  
The Fated Red Ribbon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Douzo!  
  
*****  
  
*The next day*  
  
Naruto woke up to a very sunshine filled room. Today was Saturday and Kakashi had decided to let his students get the day off. They had been training pretty hard and they needed a break.  
  
Naruto yawned and walked himself to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was already around noon. This was the first time that Naruto had slept this late. Usually he would wake up at the break of dawn and would train himself till noon. But today, Naruto didn't feel like waking up early. He got the whole day to himself, might as well waste it when he has nothing to do.  
  
He dressed himself and ate his breakfast. Naruto walked out of his house after finishing his breakfast. He headed to the forest. Even though he had today off, Naruto would still train. He had nothing to do but train. Training was something that he did everyday, no matter the condition outside.  
  
Naruto walked to his secret training site. It was a clearing near his house. If one walked a little farther, they would find themselves in front of a medium sized lake. Though the lake was not big, it was very enchanting at night. The moon's light would dance all over the surface of the lake. It was a magnificent sight. Naruto would sometime spend his nights gazing at the lake.  
  
Naruto breathed in air and relaxed. His hands came together and formed the seals he knew by heart. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Four copies of himself appeared at his side.  
  
"Listen up!" Naruto yelled to his counterparts. "Today, we will do regular training. The last one standing will be the victor."  
  
"Aa." All four Naruto yelled, a smirk on each of their faces. They all stretched and got into position. They charged each other letting kicks and punches fly forward.  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
There was only two Naruto left standing. The others for some reason lay on the ground. They did not disappear like they use to.  
  
The other two Naruto charged each other again, or more like panting toward each other. They both had used up almost all of their energies. The clone swung his arm to punch Naruto, but it did not connect. Naruto saw an open and punched the clone. The punch connected and the clone was knocked back 3 feet away. Naruto slumped down a bit and panted heavily. "Yeah," Naruto said trying to be a little more excited but was too tired to jump up and down at his victory.  
  
Naruto let himself drop to the ground and laid on his back. He laid there trying to catch his breath. After a long while, Nauto was able to sit. He looked at his counterparts and grinned. They now were at a sitting position like him. They all looked at him and grinned.  
  
"You guys did really well. You didn't disappear once you got hit. You guys are getting stronger," he said with a wide grin.  
  
"Aa," they exclaimed excitedly. They waved to Naruto and disappeared.  
  
Naruto got to his and feet and dusted himself off. He scanned the clearing. It was already in the mid afternoon. Naruto had nothing else to do so he decided to go and check on Kei to see if she was okay.  
  
Naruto walked the path that he had carried Kei home yesterday. He arrived at her house and knocked on her door. He stood on the front porch and glanced around. Everything was quite and calm. The atmosphere was serene.  
  
The door opened to reveal Kei. She smiled at the sight of Naruto. "Konnichi wa, Naruto-kun."  
  
"Konnichi wa, Kei-san. How's your ankle?" Naruto asked, smiling back.  
  
"It's fine. Thank you for worrying so much." Kei opened the door wider. "Why don't you come on in?" Naruto nodded.  
  
Inside, Kei's house looked totally different from the outside. Paintings and decorations hung the walls. There were flowers on the paintings, flowers in the vases, flowers everywhere. It would seem that Kei was obsessed with flowers. 'Though if she was so obsessed with flowers, why didn't she plant them in front?' Naruto wondered.  
  
Seeing Naruto's puzzled look Kei explained to him. "I love flowers, Naruto- kun. They mean everything to me," she said and she gave him a genuine smile.  
  
"Uh. I like flowers too," Naruto said clumsily. Kei motioned Naruto to go farther into her house. Naruto sat down on the living room couch and scanned to place once again. There was something else that he noticed. There were ribbons everywhere flowers were.  
  
Kei disappeared into the kitchen and appeared with tea. "Naruto-kun, tell me about yourself," Kei said after sitting herself opposite of Naruto.  
  
"Um, okay. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm an orphan. I have no friends except maybe my team and Iruka sensei," Naruto said sadly. "All the villagers detest me for...things that I couldn't control. They blame me for it..." Naruto trailed off. Kei said nothing and listened intently.  
  
"My dream is to become the next Hokage. I want to show the villagers that I am someone that can do great things. I want them to recognize me for me not some other thing," Naruto finished.  
  
Kei nodded and smiled. "That's a great dream Naruto-kun. I believe that you are more than capable to make that dream come true," Kei said. Hearing this Naruto smiled happily. "Thanks Kei-san."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Kei-san, tell me about yourself." Kei nodded. "My name's Ai Kei (A/N: Last name is Ai, first is Kei. Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter). My parents died when I was 12. I lived in Konoha all my life except the years when I was 17 to 25. I am now 26. My dream is to live my life to the fullest so that my beloved would not be sad," Kei said still smiling.  
  
"You lived in Konoha all those years?" Kei nodded. "What happened when you were 17 to 25?"  
  
"Something that changed my life," Kei said with a tone that was half sad and half content.  
  
"Kei-san, are you a ninja?" Naruto asked, really wanting to know.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then why didn't you wear your headgear?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Because, Naruto-kun, I want to live a peaceful life. I don't want to be known as a ninja. There will be trouble if people knew I was here," Kei answered softly.  
  
"Oh. If that is what you want Kei-san, I will surely keep that secret for you." Naruto smiled.  
  
"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," Kei said smiling back.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Naruto-kun, N-a-r-u-t-o," Kei spelled his name out loud. "Hai?" Naruto asked her, confused, while bringing his cup of tea to his lips.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend, Naruto-kun?" Naruto almost choked on his tea.  
  
"Wha-What?" Naruto blurted out. "Do you have a girlfriend, Naruto-kun?" Kei repeated, waiting patiently for an answer.  
  
Naruto sat in silence wondering what he should tell her. He had just known her yesterday, but it felt like he had known her all his life. He felt that he needed to be honest whenever he was around her, even though he was only with her for a short while. He shook his head.  
  
"I see. How about someone you find special?" She asked, and then added, "You can tell me, if you don't think that I'm being too nosy that is."  
  
"No, it's alright. There's someone special to me," Naruto whispered.  
  
"Tell me about this person, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded. "Her name is Sakura. I liked her for a long time now, but she doesn't feel the same way I do. All she cares about is Sasuke. Sasuke this and Sasuke that," Naruto said in annoyance, "he and his arrogant, cold, and bastard-like attitudes. He cares about no one but himself. He thinks he's the best and that no one can beat him. But I swear I'll beat him myself," Naruto shouted in anger.  
  
"He calls me deadlast and an idiot. Well, he's the idiot. Man, I hate him so much. I would love to shove my victory, once I beat him of course, in his face so he'll fall off his high horses flat on his face. Man!" Naruto shouted in both annoyance and anger.  
  
Kei was surprised at how Naruto's expressions had changed so quickly. One second he was talking about Sakura in a soft tone, then the next instant he jumps to talking about Sasuke all angry and annoyed.  
  
Kei looked at Naruto closely, seeing his expressions. Kei thought that Naruto did really hate Sasuke, however, she saw the way his eyes shine and sparkle as he talked about Sasuke. Naruto spoke of Sasuke in a very passionate manner. If one did not look closely, it would have been mistaken for extreme hatred.  
  
"Naruto-kun, have you told Sakura how you felt about her?" Naruto shook his head. "Then why don't you tell her? Maybe she feels the same way you do." Naruto brought his gaze to the ground. "I don't know..." Naruto whispered.  
  
"Hm, I think I have something that can help you. Chotto matte," Kei said and walked into a room down the hall. Naruto assumed it was her room.  
  
Five seconds later, Kei came back with a box in her hand. Kei sat down in front of Naruto and motioned the box to him. The box was the size of his hand in length, shaped as a rectangle. It was a wooden box. The wood seemed to be old and ancient but it still looked new, like it was first made and polished. There were flower designs on all sides of the box.  
  
The rectangular box showed no sign of holding anything inside. The box was sealed tight. Naruto turned the box upside down, then side-ways up and examined it. Naruto spotted on top of the box, once he turned the top up, letters that he recognized. He brought the box closer to his face and saw his name. "What do you think, Naruto-kun?" Kei asked, bring his attention to her.  
  
"Why is my name written on here?"  
  
"Because, Naruto-kun, it is meant for you." Kei said looking at him in the eye. "Meant for me?" Kei nodded.  
  
"What's inside?" Naruto shook the box to see if he could hear what it was inside. "Why don't you open it?"  
  
"Open it? How? It's sealed on all sides," Naruto stated. "Naruto-kun, only you can open it once it's sealed." Naruto looked at her questioningly then turned his gaze back to the box in his hand.  
  
"Only I can open it," Naruto said out loud not directing it to anyone. "I guess I can at least try. It won't hurt just to try." Kei nodded smiling at Naruto's naïve nature.  
  
Naruto balanced the box in his left hand and with his right hand, he tried to open it. His right thump, near the top, pushed against the box and pushed it up. To his surprise, it did open. As soon as the box was opened, the sides changed. There were no longer anymore flower designs that decorated the box. Instead of flowers, there were dark shades of blue and black with a touch of white encircling around the box. He turned to look at Kei and saw her smiling at him. Naruto opened the box fully and looked inside. He brought his hand inside and carried whatever was inside out.  
  
With Naruto's hand came a long red ribbon. Naruto looked at Kei and asked, "A ribbon? What does a ribbon has to do with me? I can't use this ribbon. I don't have long hair."  
  
Kei chuckled, and smiled widely. "It's not for your hair Naruto-kun."  
  
"Oh," Naruto said turning red with embarrassment. Naruto looked at the ribbon again and examined it. The ribbon looked like any other ribbon out there. His thoughts were interrupted when Kei spoke. "This will show who you are meant to be with."  
  
"Really? How do you know?" He looked at Kei.  
  
"Before this box had your name on it, it belonged to me." Naruto's eyes widened in surprised. "I got the box from a man that I knew when I was 16. He told me its purpose and how it works."  
  
"How does it work?" Naruto laced his hand into the ribbon and brought it up higher to see. "You tie the ribbon around your right wrist and the name of the one you are meant to be with will appear."  
  
"Oh," Naruto said, a little surprised. He didn't know that this ribbon could do so much. "Try it Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded.  
  
Naruto brought the ribbon to his right wrist and wrapped it around it. He had to use his teeth as another hand to tie a knot around his wrist. He turned his wrist around and stared at it. A second pass and nothing showed itself. Naruto was going to give up, but suddenly saw a shiny gold letter appeared. The letter read 'S'. Naruto looked at Kei. "There's only one letter."  
  
"Sorry, but I forgot to mention that it will only show one letter."  
  
"What does this 'S' mean?" Naruto asked.  
  
"The 'S' is the name of the person who are meant to be with you. It is the first letter to their name."  
  
"Oh, I see. S, S, S, wait could it be? Could it be Sakura-chyan? Could she be the one I'm meant to be with?" Naruto cried with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Could be Naruto-kun," Kei said, but somewhere in her mind she knew that it not Sakura but another with the name that started with an 'S'. "Why don't you test it out Naruto-kun?"  
  
"Test it out? Test what out?" Naruto asked, not a clue to what she was talking about.  
  
"Test if she is the one who you are meant to be with."  
  
"Really? How do I do that?"  
  
"You take Sakura's right wrist and tie the ribbon around it. If she is meant to be with you, your name will appear on the ribbon. But if she is not, then your name will not show itself on the ribbon," Kei said and Naruto nodded.  
  
"Once you have fine the person you are looking for, you tie the ribbon around yours and the other person's right wrist. If that person is the person you truly are meant to be with, the ribbon will disappear."  
  
"Disappear? Why would it disappear?" Naruto asked, turning his wrist up and down to see if the letter would change, but it didn't.  
  
"It will bind you lives together once it disappears. Once your lives cannot be separated, it will reappear in the box. You must keep the box until it reappears," Kei said pointing to the box on the table. "When it does reappear, the box will be sealed like when you first saw it. The person fated is the only one who can open it."  
  
"Ah," Naruto nodded.  
  
Naruto glanced up at the window and saw that the sun was over the horizon. The sun had set over the horizon without him knowing. "Ah, it's getting dark," Naruto said getting up.  
  
"Naruto-kun, why don't you stay for dinner?" Kei said smiling as she got up from her seat.  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course it is. I would love your company," Kei said and walked to the kitchen. She stopped halfway and turned to Naruto. "Gomen Naruto-kun, I forgot to make dinner. All I have is Ramen cups."  
  
Naruto's head jerked up as he heard the word Ramen. "Ramen?? You have Ramen???" Kei nodded. "Oh! Ramen would be fine!" Naruto exclaimed. "I love Ramen!" Naruto laughed.  
  
"Really? I love Ramen too," Kei said smiling widely.  
  
"What? Really? Wow, you are the first person I found who likes Ramen like I do," Naruto blurted out happily.  
  
"Well, how about this? Why don't we go out for Ramen? Since Ramen cups are just too ordinary, Ramen at a Ramen shop is much better."  
  
"Yay! Ramen Ramen Ramen," Naruto chanted excitedly.  
  
"Come on Naruto-kun, lets go right now," Kei said and starting to the door.  
  
"Hai!" Naruto happily followed jumping up and down like he had just won the championship.  
  
The two walked to the village toward the Ramen shop they both knew so well. Naruto chatted happily as he walked and Kei smiling widely as she listened to Naruto; Naruto with the box in his hand and Kei with her wallet in her hand, very unaware that by the end of the night, it will be empty.  
  
TBC...  
  
*****  
  
A/N: *stretches arms and legs* that's all for now. So??? What do you think??? Please tell me what you thought. I need your feedback to see what I can change to make the story more exciting and interesting.  
  
Hint to forbidden jutsu: 5 Narutos + 5 elements = one kickass, will-be strongest jutsu, once Naruto uses it.  
  
Please look forward to the next chapter and Please review me!!!  
  
Ojochan over and out! 


	3. the long awaited meeting

Konnichi wa Minna-san!  
  
A/N: GOMEN! bows for the long wait. It was kind of hard for me to finish this chapter at a fast pace. I was hit hard by 'Senioritis'. Yep, senioritis; (for those who don't know what senioritis is, email me and I'll explain for ya) the worst disease of them all. I have been very lazy in the last week, and I'm sorry. Well, anyways, here is the third chapter. Please review the chapter at the end.  
  
Warnings: YES! For those who have guessed this is a Naru/Sasu fic. It means that it is Shounen-ai. It is not Yaoi though, gomen. Gomen ne, I sort of made Naruto a bit childish in the beginning of the chapter.  
  
Replies to all my wonderful reviewers :  
  
Brains: Well thanks for reading this far. What is a slash fic anyway? Well, never mind. It's not like you're here to answer me.  
  
Gopu: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
naruto- hey hey. Thanks for all your emails. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Email me soon.   
  
Orange Blossom Nin: Yes it is a Sasu/Naru or Naru/Sasu, whichever you prefer. I love this pairing too. Hope you're not disappointed with this chapter. There's Naru/Sasu action in it. Thanks for your review.  
  
B.U.G.I.M.S: Yes, Kei is a nice person. Kei's past will be revealed in the next chapter, I think. Well, what do you think? Well, might as well tell you now, since it totally showed with the review response up there. It's Sasuke. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
insanechildfanfic: Thank you. That was very nice. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Hope you're not disappointed.  
  
Kuroi Kitsune: well, you think so don't you? Haha. You'll find out probably next chapter. Who do you think Kei is? Tell me, I want to know what you think. Yes, thank you. I received a lot of reviews because all of you reviewed it. Thank you. It's alright, I like your long review. Tell me what you think in your email. It's at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
Falcon-Rider: Sorry, this is not yaoi. Nope, Kei is not Naruto's mother. You'll find out who Kei is next chapter. Yes, here it is. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
RuByMoOn17: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
I Rite Gud: haha. That's great, I've never thought of that. The third Hokage. That's funny. But you don't have to worry, I won't do that. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Please review this chapter. I need your reviews!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
This chapter: Naruto finds Sasuke at his favorites spot. He was about to give Sasuke a piece of his mind, but something went wrong. Kei buys flowers and heads toward Hokage's Mountain. Kei and Kakashi meets. What will happen? READ and FIND OUT!  
  
The Fated Red Ribbon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Douzo! Or Doozo! (which it is?)  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Naruto walked through the forest with a content smile on his face. He had just finished eating Ramen at his favorite place. Kei had said that she needed to take care of something in the village so she went, and he went home. He hadn't meant to empty her wallet but Ramen was just too good to not stuff one's belly full.  
  
Naruto walked through the dark forest. It was already late, but Naruto didn't feel a bit sleepy. 'I guess sleeping late 'til noon does that to you' Naruto smiled as the thought ran through his head.  
  
The moon rose high in the sky, illuminating the darkness of the night. 'The moon's out. Great!' Naruto thought happily and walked into the forest.  
  
He came to a stop at the clearing where he had trained every single day. The moon's rays danced around on the grass like some sort of ritual. Naruto smiled then turned to walk left of the clearing.  
  
Naruto walked 15 paces and found himself in front of the beautiful lake that he had admired so much. Naruto walked a little farther around the lake and came upon his favorite spot to gaze at the lake.  
  
As he walked closer and closer to his destination, Naruto saw a shadow leaning against a tree in a sitting position. He stopped abruptly. His senses became active instantly and grabbed the kunai in his pocket. He was about to yell at the person to ask who the hell they were but stopped himself. The figure sat unmoving. Naruto dared himself and walked closer all the while being very cautious.  
  
Naruto came within 5 feet of the person and realized that the person did not see him at all, or, rather he/she was asleep. Naruto relaxed a bit but did not put away his kunai. Naruto scratched his head in confusion. He had thought that only he knew this spot, but it would seem that he was wrong. The person sat leaning against the tree with his, Naruto soon realized that it was a he as he looked over the figure, head slightly slumped on his shoulder indicating very well that he was asleep.  
  
Naruto looked sideways at the lake. The tree was right next to the lake, only about 8 feet away. He had always sat against the tree whenever he wanted to gaze at the lake. After seeing the same beauty he had gazed at previously, he turned his attention back to the stranger. Naruto felt kind of pissed off. That was his spot and yet he found someone else sitting there. Anger rose in him. He stepped closer, planning to strangle whoever it was until he got his spot back but suddenly stopped as he saw the face of the stranger.  
  
Sitting under the pale moonlight was no other than his rival himself. Sasuke sat, asleep not knowing that he had slept in the place where his rival had loved to be at.  
  
'Sasuke? What the hell is he doing here?' Naruto thought, a little freaked out. 'Still trying to piss me off even when he's asleep, will he? Oh Yeah?! I'll show him!' Naruto barked silently and yet again walking closer to Sasuke. Naruto had intended to strangle the boy out of his sleep but found himself stopping abruptly again.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened with surprise, his mouth opening slightly at his surprise. Naruto was looking at Sasuke under the moonlight's enchanting rays. His face was what had Naruto come to a complete stop. Pale moonlight caressed his cheeks, black strands of hair dancing on his face as the wind softly flew by. His eyes closed and lips with a content smile on his face. Sasuke looked so out of the world.....so magical.......so beautiful.....  
  
Naruto suddenly felt dizzy as he remembered that he had forgotten to breathe. Naruto gasped for air and slowly regained his regular breathing patterns. Though he was gasping for air; his eyes never left Sasuke's enchanting features.  
  
Naruto continued to watch Sasuke. A soft wind blew by and caused a few strand of hair to poke at Sasuke's cheek. Naruto's hand flinched. He brought it up and stared at it to see what was wrong. His gaze found its way back to Sasuke's face. His body seems to move on its own as it walked over to Sasuke. It stopped about one foot away. It kneeled down and Naruto found his hand brushing the strands of hair away from Sasuke's cheek. Once the hair was out of the way, he found himself staring at Sasuke's visible cheek.  
  
The skin was pale under the moonlight. It looked so soft. 'Would it feel as soft as it looks?' Naruto found himself asking, entranced just by the pale cheeks that belonged to Sasuke. Naruto's body moved on its own accord again and he found his hand caressing the soft-looking cheek.  
  
'It's so soft...' Naruto gasped. Naruto found that he was smiling as he caressed the soft cheek. As his hand caressed the cheek, his eyes came upon Sasuke's lips.  
  
Sasuke's mouth was slightly opened, revealing lushes lips. Naruto gulped and unconsciously licked his lips. 'What would happen if I...' Naruto slowly brought his face closer to Sasuke's lips. His face was an inch away when suddenly, Sasuke groaned. Naruto jerked back to reality, snapping his head back away from Sasuke in the process.  
  
Naruto stood abruptly, realizing what he was about to do. Sasuke groaned again and his eyes shutting tightly a bit before opening slightly, waking slowly. Naruto started to panic. If he was caught by Sasuke, here and now, his life would probably end; mostly from embarrassment.  
  
Naruto's head snapping about, searching for any way out that he could find. He saw the lake and did the only thing he could.  
  
He dived into the lake.  
  
Sasuke woke up to a splash nearby. His senses jerked back to life and he stood up in alert, hands already drewing out the kunai in his pocket. He scanned the area searching for the source of the disturbance. His gaze came to the lake. Water ripples were present, which meant that something or someone had fell or jumped into the water.  
  
Sasuke continued to stare at the ripples for any sign of a possible enemy. Seeing that there was nothing floating back up, he returned the kunai to its rightful place. He turned and headed home.  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto stayed underwater and swam across to the other side of the lake. He cautiously lifted his head above the water and glanced around. The night was still and silent. There was no sign that showed Sasuke was still around. Naruto dragged himself on the grass and laid on his back breathing in air heavily.  
  
'That was close...' Naruto thought as he sucked in air hungrily. 'Why the hell did I do that?' Naruto yelled at himself. He didn't understand why he had just did do what he did.  
  
"Argg!" Naruto yelled through the darkness.  
  
Next morning  
  
Sakura walked and stretched her arms. "Ahh..." she yawned. She had stayed up a little too late last night and her muscles ached from not enough sleep this morning. It was hard for her to wake up this morning. She walked a little farther and came to their training site. Though it was hard for her to wake up, she found that she was not at all that late. The only person there was Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke stood and leaned against the tree that he stood by every morning. He crossed his arms and his eyes were closed. It gave the impression that he was asleep.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and put on her best smile. Sasuke opened his eyes, 'hn'd, and closed his eyes again. Sakura stood there gazing at Sasuke, waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to show up.  
  
Dragged feet brought Sakura's attention behind her. She turned and saw Naruto dragging his feet, coming closer. "Mou, Naruto. Osoi yo," Sakura said, half yelled.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted tiredly, his 'chyan' missing, and his cheerful voice gone. Naruto continued to drag himself to a tree and slumped down against it.  
  
Sakura was taken aback. It would seem that the missing 'chyan' and cheerful voice surprised her. It would also seem that Naruto was not normal this morning. It felt weird for Naruto to greet Sakura without the 'chyan' and his singing voice. Sakura shook her head and cleared the thought. She continued to look at Naruto, a puzzle expression on her face. 'Naruto seems 'not normal' this morning' Sakura thought. It was not the only thing she thought was strange. Naruto looked like he hadn't sleep in weeks; dark circles under his eyes, cheeks and mouth drooping downward.  
  
By this time, Sasuke had opened his eyes and was staring at Naruto. Naruto felt someone staring at him and looked up. He made a mistake by looking up. As soon as he brought his gaze up, he met Sasuke's intense gaze. Looking at Sasuke brought last night's event back in his mind. His cheeks turned a light pink and he turned his gaze away. 'Damn. I have to stop this' Naruto barked at himself. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his calves and rested his head on his knees. His legs touch something hard in his chest. Naruto took out the box that he had received from Kei yesterday. Then he remembered. 'The ribbon! That's it! Sakura.' Naruto thought happily, trying to distract himself from previous events.  
  
Naruto jumped to his feet in a quick motion. Sakura and Sasuke was startled as Naruto jumped up. "Sakura-chyan, can you do something for me?" Naruto asked, a smile on his face.  
  
Sakura somehow felt relief. 'Naruto's back to normal'. She smiled. Then she stopped her abruptly. She just realized that she did not hate Naruto, not at all. Maybe she should be friendlier to him, he might be less annoying then.  
  
"Nanda, Naruto," Sakura said nicely. Naruto smiled as he realized that Sakura was being nice to him. His gaze shifted slightly and he was looking into Sasuke's eyes again. Naruto shook inwardly. "Can you come over here?" Naruto asked. He didn't want Sasuke to hear what he wanted Sakura to do.  
  
"Hai," Sakura said, a bit annoyed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto turned away from Sasuke, his back to him. He motioned Sakura to do the same, she complied a bit unwillingly.  
  
"Can I borrow your right wrist?" Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear.  
  
"What? Naze?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"I just needed you wrist a bit. I want to see what happens." Naruto said, hope in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, sure." Sakura held out her wrist.  
  
"Thanks." Naruto said as he reached for the box in his chest pocket. He took out the red ribbon and returned the box inside his chest. He began wrapping the ribbon around Sakura's wrist. Sakura flinched a bit, but let Naruto do what he wanted. She wanted to get to know him. She might as well begin by being nice to him.  
  
Naruto finished tying the ribbon around Sakura's wrist and turned the wrist over, the palm downward. Sakura looked at Naruto, still ignorant to what Naruto is doing. Slowly but surely, a gold letter revealed itself on the ribbon. Sakura looked at the letter, her eyes widened in shock. "Naruto..." Sakura gasped. "What? What is this?" She said as she stared at the letter.  
  
The letter was a large L. Naruto's eyes drooped and he felt slightly disappointed. But as soon as the disappointment showed itself, it quickly vanished. Somehow, Naruto felt relief; relief that it was not his name on the ribbon. He didn't understand why.  
  
"This is the person that you are destined to be with," Naruto told Sakura.  
  
"What? Is that true??" Naruto nodded. He untied the knot and put the ribbon back into the box.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura-chyan," Naruto said, smiling happily.  
  
"Ah," Sakura said, dumbfounded, and still confused. Just then Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Yo," Kakashi greeted, his eyes closed and curved up, as though his eyes smiled.  
  
"OSOI!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at their sensei, smiling to themselves. Somewhere in the middle, Naruto and Sakura became friends, though neither knew how.  
  
"Yosh! I'm gonna train hard today!" Naruto cried to no one in particular.  
  
"That's the spirit," Kakashi said and lead the way to the training destination.  
  
Right after training, Naruto rushed away. "Ja, Sakura-chyan, Kakashi- sensei. See you tomorrow," Naruto said as he ran out of the forest. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw the blond running from their training site.  
  
"What's up with him?" Sakura said, slightly amused.  
  
"Hm..." Kakashi murmured. "Don't know."  
  
Naruto ran and ran. He ran, but not to his house, but to Kei's place. He arrived at Kei's house and knocked on it. The door opened and revealed Kei in her apron. "Ah, Naruto-kun. Come on in."  
  
Naruto nodded and stepped inside. "What are you making Kei-san?" Naruto brought his gaze over to the mess in the kitchen.  
  
"A family recipe. I had a feeling you'll stop by somehow," Kei said smiling widely, "so I made my family special."  
  
"A family recipe? What is that?" Naruto asked getting excited.  
  
"It's a Ramen recipe," Kei said, looking at Naruto.  
  
"RAMEN??? A Ramen recipe??? Oh! I can't wait!" Naruto cried, excitement clearly on his face.  
  
"Well, you don't have to wait long Naruto," Kei said cheerfully.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
An hour later  
  
"Here you go, Naruto-kun." A bowl of steaming, delicious-looking Ramen was placed in front of Naruto. Kei sat in front of Naruto in her kitchen. Naruto stared at the bowl of Ramen like he had just won the lottery.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun," Kei said surprising Naruto.  
  
Naruto looked at her like she was the strangest thing on the planet. His eyes widened, and mouth gaped open. "H-how did you know?" Naruto stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Naruto-kun, just enjoy your Birthday," Kei said, smiling. Naruto saw a glint of something unknown in Kei's eyes, but it was gone in a second.  
  
"Ah..." Naruto nodded, really confused. He had just met her only a few days, yet she knew when his birthday was, even though he didn't tell her at all. "Doumo..." Naruto whispered looking at the bowl of Ramen in front of him, moments before forgotten.  
  
Naruto brought his hands together, palm against palm, shaking his head a bit trying to shake off the confusion, saying slowly, "Ittadakimasu." Naruto grabbed the chopsticks and began to poke at the Ramen, mixing the bowl. Naruto lowered his mouth to the bowl and put the Ramen into his mouth and chewed. The moment the flavor of the Ramen touch his taste buds, his eyes widened. Naruto looked at Kei then back at the bowl of Ramen.  
  
"So? How is it?" Kei asked, sort of worried if she had added the ingredients correctly.  
  
"Th-this is GREAT!" Naruto bursted out, jumping out of the seat he was sitting on. "Sugoi! This is the best Ramen I've ever tasted," Naruto cried as he sat down again and began to devour the Ramen.  
  
"That's great. Eat all you want, there's still plenty more where that came from," Kei said. Her eyes and mouth curved up to a smile.  
  
"YAY! I'll do just that," Naruto said before planting his face into the bowl of Ramen. In mere seconds, the Ramen was gone; it lay at the bottom of Naruto's stomach. "Mou ippai!" Naruto yelled for seconds. Kei got up with Naruto's bowl and went into the kitchen. Kei came back with a bowl twice the size before, filled with Ramen.  
  
"Whoa! Sugoi! This is the best birthday ever!" Naruto announced before digging into the content of the bowl before him. Kei watched Naruto with a sincere smile on her face. 'I'm glad...' Kei thought to herself.  
  
It was now 3:00 sharp and Kei walked the streets of Konoha. It was only an hour since Naruto had left her place. Naruto had said that he needed to shower and had left her, but not before thanking her for the delicious tasting Ramen he had tasted.  
  
Kei now was walking toward a flower shop. 'Tulips were his favorite' Kei thought as she walked into the flower shop. "Irasshai. May I help you?" the shop owner asked.  
  
"Ah. I'm just looking for tulips." Kei said looking around the shop to see if there were any tulips about.  
  
"Ah tulips? We have them. Chotto," the owner said and walked across to the far corner of the shop and came back with a batch of tulips. She held the tulips to Kei and smiled.  
  
"Doumo, I'll take these," Kei smiled back.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kei payed for the flowers and made her way out the shop. She walked with the tulips in hand to the middle of the village. She jumped on the nearest house and proceeded north. Her destination: Hokage's Mountain.  
  
Kakashi walked out of a Ramen shop with a content feature on his face. He was kind of late to eat his lunch, but lunch was lunch before dinner. With his favorite book in hand, he walked through the crowd. Somehow, today the crowd was thick at this time in the afternoon. It made it hard for Kakashi a read his book without bumping into someone else.  
  
Kakashi walked and turned on a corner. He found himself on the main street of the village, which was busier than the street he was on before. He put his book back into his pocket, deciding that it was impossible to read with the crowd that thick. He looked up at the sky. As soon as he did so, he saw a glint of blond hair. Kakashi stopped in his track. 'Naruto?' Kakashi looked over to where he had spot the blond hair and saw nothing. He was sure that whatever it was, it was on the roof. Kakashi leaped onto the nearest roof and glanced around, searching for the blond hair that had caught his attention. He turned 37 degrees to his left and saw it. The blond hair was there, but it was gone now. Kakashi looked up a little higher from his gaze and saw the faces of the four Hokages. Kakashi dashed across the rooftops toward Hokage's Mountain.  
  
The glint of blond came again and was gone in an instant. He got closer and closer to Hokage's Mountain determined to find out the source of blond hair. 'Maybe, just maybe...' Kakashi thought as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
Kei landed on gracefully on her feet and looked up. She stood on the rooftop nearest Hokage's Mountain. She looked up at the four stone-carved faces of the previous Hokages. "It has been a long time ne?" Kei said to the last carve-face on the mountain. "He's doing just fine..." Before Kei could finish, she heard something landing behind her. She slowly turned her face around. She gasped as she saw the source of the sound.  
  
Standing behind her, wide-eyed, was Kakashi. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. "Kaka...shi..." Kei gasped out, shock taking over her.  
  
"K-Kei..." Kakashi managed to mumble out.  
  
The two stood staring into each other's shock eyes. The air of the afternoon was peaceful and quite. In mere moments, the atmosphere would shatter.  
  
A/N: stretches It's finally done. I sort of found it hard to finish this chapter as fast as the others. But I'm glad I got this out of the way. Now, I can go deeper into the story and maybe add some exciting battles here and there. I can't wait 'till I write the chapter where Naruto uses the forbidden jutsu. But before I could do that, I need to get these chapters out of the way.  
  
Everything about Kei will be revealed in the next chapter, I think. Well, anyways, I hope you people enjoy this chapter. Please review the chapter. I need every ounce of support you can give me.  
  
If you have any comment or you want to ask me anything, you can email me at yoshikouojosan86yahoo.com. I will always reply any emails I get.  
  
Ojochan over and out! 


	4. Uzumaki Kei

Konnichi wa Minna-san!  
  
A/N: Well, I'm finally done with this chapter. I hope you find this fic interesting. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed me. This fic is a Shounen-ai fic which contains Naru/Sasu. If you do not like the pairing, the idea for the pairing or anything else, you may leave. Though, I don't you would mind if you have read this far   
  
Replies to my wonderful reviewers oo:  
  
Kuroi Kitsune: That's for the review and for your emails Hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
Insanechildfanfic: Thanks, that's great to hear. Hope this fic is as good as the last.  
  
Akito: Thanks, I do find this fic cute. Glad that you find it too. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.  
  
ghostninja85: Glad you like what you read so far. Hope you like this fic too.   
  
eyes0nme19: Thanks, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Muchacha: Thanks, hope you like this chapter )  
  
Thanks for all you wonderful reviewers. Please review this fic when you're done. Thank you   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!   
  
This chapter: Kei's past is revealed. Her name is Uzumaki Kei ( )). Sorry but that's all I can say. If I say more, the whole chapter will be revealed.  
  
The Fated Red Ribbon  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Doozo!  
  
Kei landed on her feet softly and looked up. The four stone-carved faces of the Hokages looked out over Konoha. Standing anywhere in Konoha, a person who looks to Hokage's Mountain would be able to see the Hokages with their will to protect the village on their faces.  
  
Kei looked from the left to the right. Her gaze stopped at the last stone- carved face of the fourth Hokage.  
  
Kei's expression softened and she smiled. "'Nisan..."  
  
17 years ago  
  
"'Nisan, hayaku! Hayaku!" The voice of a 9 year old Kei yelled out.  
  
Uzumaki Kei rode on her brother's shoulder. "Hayaku 'Nisan, I want to go see your face," Kei yelled excitedly, swinging her arms in the air.  
  
"Hai, hai Kei-chan," Uzumaki Hayato said smiling brightly at his enthusiastic sister.  
  
Uzumaki Hayato had just been named the fourth Hokage of Konoha for a month already. They had just finished carving his face in Hokage's Mountain. The third Hokage had chosen him over his three students to be the man to lead the village. Hayato smiled proudly.  
  
"Kei-chan, quite down, we're almost there," Hayato said looking up at his sister.  
  
"Iya, I can't 'Nisan. I'm too excited. 'Nisan, sugoi desu. You're the best ninja I know!" Kei said loudly feeling very proud that she was the sister of the Yondaime.  
  
"Arigatou, Kei-chan." Hayato continued to walk toward Hokage's Mountain with his sister on his shoulder.  
  
"Ne Kei-chan?" Hayato looked ahead and saw Hokage's Mountain.  
  
"Nanda, 'Nisan?" Kei looked down at her brother's head and smiled.  
  
"What are you going to be when you grow up?"  
  
Kei smiled. "What do you think 'Nisan?" She looked at him from above her shoulder. "Of course I'll be a ninja, just like you. I want to be as great and powerful as you," Kei said with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"That's great to hear. Ah, we're here," Hayato said, "hold on tight, Kei- chan."  
  
"Hai, 'Nisan." Kei grabbed her brother's head with a handful of hair and held tightly.  
  
Hayato jumbed and landed on the roof of the building in front of them. Before them was the great Hokages that had preserved the peace of Konoha. Now, new to the addition, his face looked out over Konoha with the pride of a Hokage.  
  
"Whoa! 'Nisan, sugoi. Your face is so big," Kei said spreading her hands wide as if to make her point clearer.  
  
"Ah." Hayato smiled. "Ne Kei-chan, what gender do you think my unborn child will be?"  
  
"Hmm...'Nisan, I think your child will be a boy. If I'm correct, he will grow up to be as great as you and he can follow your footsteps and become Hokage," Kei grinned proudly.  
  
"That'll be great Kei-chan."  
  
"Hai! And when he does, I'll stand by him and keep him in line," Kei said trying to act mature.  
  
"Keep him in line? What do you mean, Kei-chan?" Hayato said puzzled. Sometimes his sister can be very scary. Though she is young, she can be more mature than adults themselves. It makes him proud to have a sister like her.  
  
"Datte, 'Nisan, if he is going to be like you, he's going to need someone to look after him," Kei said as a matter of a fact-ly.  
  
"Ah, what do you mean Kei-chan?" Hayato smiled playing along with his sister. It was always like this; they would always joke around and have fun with each other. It made both their lives easier.  
  
"I mean what I mean, 'Nisan," Kei told her brother.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Then Kei and Hayato burst out laughing. Hayato set his sister down on the ground and smiled widely. "I leave it to you then, Kei-chan," Hayato said patting her head.  
  
"Of course, you can count on me."  
  
"Let's go home," Hayato said and grabbed his sister and brought her up on his shoulder again.  
  
"Hai, 'Nisan." Kei said cheerfully.  
  
That night  
  
A disturbance could be heard throughout the village. Houses being crushed, trees being ripped from its roots, and a deadly growl were heard. Ninjas were trying to fight off the source of the disturbance. Screams from ninjas woke the sleeping village. The village of hidden leaf was being attacked. Ninjas were trying their best to hold off the invader but failing miserably.  
  
A ninja was seen in the night dashing across the sleeping village toward the house of Yondaime. The door was being pounded until it broke from its sockets. A middle age women walked hastily out to greet the frightened ninja.  
  
"Doshita?" the lady, who seem to be the house keeper asked.  
  
"Hokage-sama, I need to see Hokage-sama now. It's an emergency, the village is being attacked," the ninja's voice echoed in the hall.  
  
"Now? But our lady is giving birth," the house keeper said now frightened.  
  
"This is bad," the ninja said.  
  
"Chotto, I'll get Hokage-sama for you." The house keeper left and ran upstairs. A second later a baby's cry was heard. The crying didn't stop but soon another voice broke the not so silent house. "Lady Mae!"  
  
It would seem that Lady Mae, wife of Yondaime, had died giving birth to their child. The child was a boy.  
  
Kei was wakened from all the crying and rumbling going on outside her room. She walked out of her room and to her brother's. As she got within steps to the door, the door swung open and Hayato burst out.  
  
"'Nisan?" Hayato stopped abruptly as soon as he saw his sister.  
  
"Kei-chan! Go inside and stay inside. Promise me you will stay 'kay?" Hayato kneeled down and put his hands on both her shoulders. Kei nodded. "That's my girl, I'll see you later." With that Hayato rushed downstairs.  
  
As soon as Hayato was on ground level, the ninja waiting at the door told him everything. "Hokage-sama, it's Kyubi. He's attacking our village. Half of the village has been destroyed. You have to do something Hokage-sama," the ninja said in a panic.  
  
"Wakatta. Gather everyone and meet me in the middle of the village," Hayato said and turned.  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ninja said and disappeared.  
  
Hayato turned and rushed upstairs. He walked into the room where Kei was and walked over. "Saki, carry my son and follow me. Kei-chan, you follow me too." Kei nodded and followed him out the door.  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama. Demo, your wife," Saki, the house keeper, motioned toward the stilled body of Mae. Hayato approached his wife and lowered himself. He gave her a farewell kiss and carried her in his arms. "Ikuze," Hayato yelled and walked out the door. Kei followed behind and then Saki with the baby boy in her arms.  
  
Hayato stopped in front of the building that was in front of Hokage's Mountain. He turned to his sister and his house keeper. "In here," Hayato said quickly and walked into the building. Inside, there were civilians of the village. The whole village was awake and alert.  
  
Hayato kneeled down and sat his wife on the floor. He turned to Saki, "Saki, please take care of my son and my sister," Hayato said as he patted his son's head for the first time, and it would be the last time.  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama," Saki said.  
  
"Arigatou, for everything you have done," Hayato said and turned to his sister.  
  
"Demo Hokage-sama, you haven't named your son yet," Saki said and held out her arms with the baby boy. The baby had sunny golden hair, with deep blue sea eyes.  
  
"My son..." Hayato whispered, "You will be Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. You will live and accomplish great things," Hayato said and smiled softly and turned to Kei, who was smiling too.  
  
"'Nisan, what is happening? Are you going to leave?" Kei bombarded Hayato with questions.  
  
"Kei-chan, listen to me. I have to go now and defend our village. I have to keep you and Naruto safe," Hayato said as he looked over at his son.  
  
"I'll go with you," Kei cried grabbing her brother's shirt.  
  
"Kei, you have to stay here, do you hear me?" Hayato said sternly.  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"No, buts. You have to stay and protect Naruto. You said you would look after him," Hayato said and looked in Kei's eyes.  
  
"Hai. You can count on me," Kei said and brought her right hand up to her forehead and saluted.  
  
"I knew I could count on you," Hayato said and smiled.  
  
Hayato stood and brought his hands together. His hand moved in a quick motion and formed seals. Once he was done, three scrolls popped out onto Hayato's hands. He kneeled down in front of his sister again.  
  
"Kei-chan, I want you to have these." Hayato held out his hand and gave the three scrolls to Kei. Kei took the scrolls, though the scrolls with too big for her hand so she was able to hold only one in each hand and the last one in between her arm and her side.  
  
"What are these, 'Nisan?" Kei asked looking at the scrolls with interest.  
  
"These are ninja scrolls. You had said that you wanted to become a ninja like me before, right?" Kei nodded. "Well, I want you to enroll in the Ninja Academy and become a ninja."  
  
"Hai, 'Nisan." Kei held onto the scrolls tighter.  
  
"Great, now look at the scrolls in your hand," Hayato said pointing to the scrolls in each of Kei's hand. Kei held the scroll in her left hand and it had the words 'Genin' on it. The one on her right hand had 'Chuunin' one it.  
  
Kei brought her gaze to her brother's face and asked, "What do these words mean, 'Nisan?"  
  
"The first one, the one with the word 'Genin', you should open after you have become a Genin. The other, with the 'Chuunin' on it, you should open it after you have become a Chuunin. And the third is the same; open it when you have become a Jounin. These scrolls contain jutsus of each level. If you have not reach the right level and you have opened the scrolls, you will not be able to learn it with your strength. Each scroll is designed to increase your techniques and skills. They will become very useful once you have learned them."  
  
Kei nodded. "That's my girl," Hayato kneeled down and gave his sister a hug.  
  
"Have a great life, Kei-chan, and be happy." With that Hayato stood and walked out the building toward his inescapable destiny.  
  
"'Nisan, I'll be waiting for you!" Kei yelled to her brother. Hayato smiled sadly and disappeared into the night.  
  
Within 20 minutes after Hayato left the building, came a loud 'boom' and the ground shook. As soon as Kei heard the rumbling, she ran upstairs stopping at the edge of the roof and looked out into the night's sky. She looked at the village in front of her. Half of the village had been destroyed and there was smoke in the destroyed area.  
  
When the smoke cleared, a frog the size of a skyscraper revealed itself. It wore a blue shirt over the red skin. In its mouth was a pipe; on top of its head stood a figure in shadows.  
  
There was not only the frog there, but also a giant fox, fur as red as blood. The fox had nine tails that wiped about destroying everything in its way.  
  
Suddenly, the shadowed figure started to glow. There was blue charka around him, illuminating the whole area. The moment the darkness had cleared, Kei saw that it was her brother that stood on top of the giant frog's head. Kei gasped getting very worried about her brother. "'Nisan..."  
  
Hayato brought his hands together and seals were formed. With one last seal, the jutsu was complete. The nine-tailed fox suddenly gave a roaring scream and disappeared; not a trace was left, only the destruction that it had caused. Kei kept her eyes on her brother. She gasped in shock as she saw her brother falling off the head of the giant frog. His body was limped, like he was dead.  
  
Kei was horrified to see that not only was the fox gone, but her brother had seemed to be in critical condition or even worse. The frog's tongue flew out of its mouth and caught the falling body of Hayato.  
  
Shock overcame her, and Kei stood stock still, looking at the horrific scene in front of her. Tears began to fill her eyes and her knees became weak, too weak to support her. She fell to the ground hiccupping back her tears.  
  
"'Ni-'Nisan? 'Nisan?" Tears freely riding down her face. "'NISAN!" Kei cried as realization hit her hard. Her brother was gone...gone...Kei couldn't take it anymore. Kei became lightheaded and clutched the scrolls in her hands tightly.  
  
"'Nisan..." Kei whispered before she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Present time  
  
It was on October 10th that her brother died saving his village and family, it was also the day his son was born.  
  
When the whole incident was over, the ninjas found Kei on top of the building clutching tightly to the scrolls in her hands. The day of the funeral, two days after Kyubi had attacked, everything seemed ominous. The sky cried its tears over the devastated village. The wind blew through the village bringing with it whatever it can carry.  
  
Kei had promised in front of Hayato's body that she will become a ninja as strong and honorable as him. After the funeral, the village went back to cleaning the mess left by the Kyubi and fixed their village.  
  
16 and 10 months ago (2 months after the attack)  
  
Kei walked to the now newly restored office of Sandaime. "Hokage-sama," Kei said as she stopped in front of his office.  
  
"Ah, come in," the voice of the third said. Kei opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hokage-sama, I would like to be enrolled in the ninja academy," Kei said sternly.  
  
"Ah, I see. When do you want to be enrolled?" the third said looking into Kei's eyes.  
  
"Right away Hokage-sama," Kei said with determination.  
  
"I see. What do you want to accomplish when you become a ninja, Kei?"  
  
"I want to become a ninja that my brother can be proud of. I want to be like him, to be able to protect the ones I love," Kei told the third.  
  
"Kei, if you are going to be enrolled in the ninja academy, I want you to put everything you've got to becoming that ninja," the third said.  
  
"But what about Naruto? Who will take care of him?"  
  
"Ah, you don't have to worry about Naruto, Kei. He will be taken care of by Saki. All you have to worry about is being becoming a ninja."  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kei said and bowed politely.  
  
"Kei, I want you to stay with one of my student. She will assist you in anything you need."  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama."  
  
"Tsunade, you may come in," the third spoke to the door.  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama," the voice outside the door said. The door opened and a teenage ninja walked in. She was at the age of 26 and was very beautiful. Though she looked fragile, the expression on her face could stare down anyone.  
  
"Kei, this is Tsunade," the third said gesturing toward Tsunade.  
  
Kei turned to Tsunade and smiled. "Hajime mashite, Tsunade-san," Kei said and bowed politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Kei-chan," Tsunade said and smiled brightly to Kei.  
  
"Take care of her, Tsunade."  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama," Tsunade and bowed. "Come on, Kei-chan," Tsunade said and walked out the door. Kei followed behind.  
  
The next day, Kei was introduced to her new classmates. She was silent when the class started, but as her sensei began to teach the class about the basics of being a ninja, Kei sat and absorbed everything.  
  
The academy's exam came and the students were tested. The basic jutsu that the students had to perform was 'Bushin no justu'. If unable to perform the jutsu, the students would not be able to graduate.  
  
Kei, of course, passed with flying colors. Soon she found herself a Genin. She was put into a team of three. She looked at the other two people in front of her. One was a boy with silver-white hair. He had his face, from his nose down, covered with a face mask. His silver-white hair poked at the sky. He was two inches taller than her. The other was a boy the same height as her. He had his earth-brown hair loosely on his head. His hair was not as spiky as the other boy, but it was still poking out of his head; green eyes making his feature soft and peaceful.  
  
Kei was about to speak but stopped as she saw a figure approaching them. The figure came close and stood in front of them. As soon as Kei saw who it was, she smiled. In front of the three young ninjas was Tsunade.  
  
"Alright, minna, I will be your sensei from now on," she said and smiled at the three in front of her. She waved at Kei and Kei waved back.  
  
"My name is Tsunade, and I would like to know who you are?" Tsunade motioned toward the two young boys leaning against a tree; each on a different tree.  
  
"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi said and looked over to his new sensei.  
  
"Kabe, Ai Kabe," Kabe said, but instead of looking at his sensei, he was looking at Kei.  
  
"Kei, Uzumaki Kei," Kei introduced herself to her team members.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. Before we start with our training and other stuff, I want all of you to tell me more about yourself. For starters, what are your goals?" Tsunade said and looked at her three students.  
  
"I'll go first," Kei said raising her hand. The moment she raised her hand, she saw Kabe looking at her with annoyance. The moment she saw the annoyance, she twitched.  
  
"Um, I plan to become a great ninja like my brother," Kei said, half glared at Kabe. She turned her gaze at Kakashi. He was looking at her, but not like Kabe but with interest.  
  
"Alright, Kakashi, why don't you tell us what your goals are," Tsunade said and gave him a smile. It looked like Kakashi was the quite one of the team, though Kabe does seem silent and collective.  
  
Kakashi stood up straight and looked at his sensei. "I want to become a ninja that can do anything," Kakashi said sternly.  
  
"I see. Kabe, it's your turn," Tsunade said and looked at Kabe.  
  
Kabe turned his gaze and looked at Tsunade. He closed his eyes a bit before opening them again. "I want to avenge my parents," Kabe said and said no more.  
  
Kei looked at Kabe and felt her annoyance at him before, disappeared.  
  
"Alrighty then, lets start training by showing me your Bushin no jutsu," Tsunade said.  
  
All three nodded and Kei stepped forward. She stopped and brought her hands together. Her hands formed simple seals and soon there was three of her. They stood looking at the three people with the same expressions.  
  
Next was Kakashi. In a quick motion, his jutsu was done and there was also three of him. Kabe went and the same as Kakashi, there was three of him in no time.  
  
The day went like that and Tsunade tested their charka limit. Soon Kei was walking home with Tsunade. They quickly got home and Kei rushed to her room. She came back out with the first scroll and headed out.  
  
"Sensei, I'm going to the forest for a while," Kei said opening the door.  
  
Tsunade came out of the kitchen. "Be back soon," Tsunade said and gave her a smile.  
  
"Hai," Kei said and walked out the door.  
  
Kei stopped in front of a clearing in the forest. She opened the scroll in her hand. The scroll contained the 'Kage bushin no jutsu'. She brought her hands together and tried to form the seals in the scroll. She practiced for two hours but she was only able to get one shadow clone.  
  
Kei continued to practice every single day after that. She practiced her chakra control, he Genjutsu, and her Ninjutsu. She had no knowledge of Taijutsu so she concentrated on what she knew. Soon she was able to master Kage Bushin no jutsu; though she kept from her team and her sensei.  
  
Kei and Kakashi soon became friends. Kei had approached Kakashi and had started talking to him. Kakashi had remained quite at first but as Kei told him about herself, he relaxed and felt more comfortable. They became friends and started to support each other.  
  
Kabe was the only one that kept himself distant from everyone. In one of their training Kei was assigned to knock out all the oncoming blocks of wood. Kabe had snorted and gave Kei a looked that said she had no ability to accomplish the job. Kei had turned to him and glared. She gave him a glare of ice. He was the loner of the team. He barely spoke but had usually looked down on people.  
  
Kei continued to glare at him. Her hands came together and began to form seals that Kabe did not recognize. When she was done she whispered, "Kage Bushin no jutsu". Tsunade who was standing and looking at her students, gave a surprise gasp.  
  
Standing beside Kei was five other copies of herself. They all turned to Kabe and smirked. Kabe eyes widened. Kei turned around and said, "Let it rip, sensei."  
  
"Ah," Tsunade said slightly recovered from her surprise. Kage bushin no jutsu was not a technique that anyone could do. Even some adult ninja with more advance skills had found Kage Bushin no jutsu difficult to learn and perform. And yet, here was a 9 years old kid, a girl, able to perform it with incredible results.  
  
Wood blocks soon was flying out of the air and approaching Kei with lighting speed. Kei grabbed her kunai in her pocket and threw it at the blocks of wood. Everyone of her clone did the same and soon there was not a block in the air.  
  
"Sugoi, Kei," Tsunade said giving her a bright smile. Kakashi came up to Kei and batted her back. He swung his arms over her shoulder and smiled at her. "Well done Kei. I didn't know you could do that."  
  
"Of course you didn't. No one did." Kei gave a triumphant smile. She looked over at Kabe, who seemed to be over his surprise. He looked at her and suddenly the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. It was gone in a second.  
  
Kei looked at Kabe in surprise, but returned his smile. On that day the two got closer. They soon became friends. Though Kakashi and Kabe was the quite type, they understood each other. The three soon became best of friends. They trained together, they ate together, and they spent time together.  
  
Soon they enter the Chuunin exam together. They had worked together and had passed the Chunnin exam together. They were Chuunins when it was all over. They were the youngest Chuunins in the history of Konoha; they were 13 years old. They later became Jounins at the age of 15. They blew everyone in Konoha away.  
  
Present time  
  
'Kabe...' Kei thought, eyes glimmered sadly. 'I wish you were here'.  
  
At the age of 16, Kei was given a wooden box by the third. He had told her everything about the box's purpose and what it did. When she had wrapped the ribbon around her wrist the letter 'K' appeared. Kei was confused, she didn't know if it was Kakashi or Kabe that she was meant to be with.  
  
Kei had loved them both. Both had been her best friends; though Kei found that Kakashi was like a brother to her, while she couldn't figure out what Kabe was to her. At first Kei had tried the ribbon on Kakashi but the letter was different. The letter was an 'I'.  
  
Kei had thought that she would try it on Kabe, but something in the back of her mind something made her hesitant. Within a year, her feelings for Kabe were very apparent to her. She found that she had felt for him all along but just didn't know herself. Kei and Kabe had ended up together. Their love for the other was returned, but their happiness didn't last long.  
  
Kei looked at her brother's face sadly, but with a small smile on her face. She remembered Naruto. Naruto and Hayato looked so much alike. Sunny golden hair that made the sun shy away; deep blue eyes that was deeper than the depths of the ocean itself.  
  
Kei had promised that she would take care of Naruto in Hayato's place, but she wasn't able to be true to that promise. She was taken in by Tsunade, and Naruto was taken care of by Saki, the family's house keeper. Kei would occasionally stop by Saki's home and would check on Naruto, but when she became a Chuunin, she was bombarded with missions after missions. Before she knew it was already five years since her brother had died. When she became a Jounin, she found that she had no time to check on Naruto at all.  
  
At the age of 17, she was sent to the village of hidden mist along with Kabe on a secret mission. Before she left for her mission she had checked on Naruto. She found him being bullied by the kids of the village. She had known that her brother had sealed the nine-tailed fox inside of Naruto when he had fought against Kyubi. Naruto was always bullied because of it. The villagers blamed Naruto for the near-destruction of their village.  
  
Kei had approached Naruto and spoke to him. Naruto was scared at her at first but as she spoke to him softly, he relaxed. Naruto was 8 years old and he was living on his own. She had found out that Saki had disappeared and left Naruto by himself. Kei had told the third that she wanted to take care of him, but he had refused. He told her that she needed to concentrate on her missions. Kei became friends with Naruto and had taken him out to dinner. She took him to eat Ramen. Her brother had always loved Ramen. It would seem that the saying was true, 'like father like son'. She brought him home and tucked him in bed. That was the last time that she saw him after she had headed out to hidden mist.  
  
She looked at her brother's face again and smiled, "It has been a long time ne?"  
  
Her expressions softened and her smile widened. "He's doing just fine..." Kei stopped as she heard footsteps behind her. She slowly turned her head around and looked at the disturbance.  
  
She gave a surprised gasp as she saw who was behind her. "Kaka...shi..." Kei mouthed.  
  
Kakashi's was shocked beyond words. "K-Kei..." Kei had disappeared on her mission to hidden mist. She disappeared along with Kabe. No trace was found of Kei and Kabe. They were thought to have died, but here was Kei, healthy as can be.  
  
"Kei! You're alive!" Kakashi shouted. Kakashi started to run to Kei but stopped suddenly when he noticed that Kei was backing up. "Kei?" Kakashi said through confusion.  
  
"Kakashi..." Kei mouthed again. She did not want to meet Kakashi this soon. She was not ready to deliver the news to him. She knew he would be sad to hear it, but it would hurt her even more to hear herself say it.  
  
Kei brought her hands together and in a quick motion she disappeared. "KEI!" Kakashi yelled. He was beyond confusion. What happened during their journey to hidden mist? Why did Kei not want to see him? Kakashi didn't know but he was determined to find out what happened.  
  
Kakashi disappeared and raced after Kei. She was very fast. She must have used that jutsu. 'Why did she use that jutsu? Did she not want to see me that badly?' Kakashi thought.  
  
Kakashi stopped and glanced around for any signs of Kei. He disappeared yet again searching for Kei. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. He could feel it in his guts.  
  
Kei came to a stop behind a tree in the forest. She had made a narrow escape from Kakashi. Kei gave a relief sign and breathed out. She had to use it; it was the only way to escape him.  
  
Kei breathed out again and said out loud, "Thank goodness I escaped him."  
  
"Why do you need to escape from me?" The voice behind her said, startling her, making her jump back in the process.  
  
"Kakashi..." Kei said and was about to escape again but found that she couldn't when Kakashi appeared in front of her grabbing her arms and holding her still.  
  
"Kei, what happened? Why did you run away like that?" Kei looked to the side and at the ground.  
  
Kei remained silent before she looked at Kakashi with a sad expression on her face. Her eyes began to glow with tears.  
  
"Kakashi, he...he...Kabe's dead..." Kei said as tears ran down her cheeks. She flew her arms around Kakashi and hugged him tightly. Kakashi returned Kei's embrace and comforted her.  
  
A/N: So how was that? I know it's pretty long, but it couldn't be helped. I had to put everything in. What do you think? Does this chapter suck? Please tell me.  
  
I'm really glad I got this chapter done though, because in about two chapters more, Naruto will finally use the forbidden jutsu. I can't wait squeals. Well, anyways, thanks so much for reading this chapter and please review. I was kind of disappointed because last chapter I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted.  
  
Well, I hope that this chapter clears everything about Kei. If you have any questions you want to ask me, you can email me. Till next time guys, Ja!  
  
Ojochan over and out! 


	5. searching for my heart

Konnichi wa MINNA!  
  
A/N: Ah! After 2 weeks, I've finally got this chapter done. Man, I'm tired. I want to go to sleep but I want to finish this chapter so I can post it tomorrow, 5/27. I don't want to lose all my readers for making them, you guys, wait too long. Well here it is, finally. Please read and review.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai. This fic does not follow the series, but you may find some parts from the series in here.  
  
Replies to all my wonderful reviewers: (gomen, if you don't like to read the replies, you can just skip to the story )  
  
jinky-kurapica: Thanks for reading my fic and I hope enjoy this chapter.  
  
Ookima: I hope you will be able to like this fic. Please review if you read this chapter.  
  
Kuroi Kitsune 13: Hello! Sori I haven't sent you any emails lately. I've been lazy. Hope you like this chapter and please email me soon.   
  
ghostninja85: I'm glad you like this fic, but what you do mean that I messed up the canon? Well, anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter.  
  
dupeyd0: Haha. I'll take it that you like the story? smiles Well, here's the nest part and I hope you'll like it too.  
  
insanechildfanfic: Hey. Is that all you could say? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that I just want you to say something different once in a while. That's all. Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. Please review this chapter too.   
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE! )  
  
This chapter: Kei tells Kakashi who killed Kabe. It's Naruto and Sakura versus Sasuke, who will win? Yet again, Naruto finds Sasuke at his favorite spot. Something happens and now their "relationship" is changed, for better or for worst?  
  
The Fated Red Ribbon  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Doozo!  
  
"Kei..."Kakashi whispered as Kei cried into his chest. "How did he die?"  
  
Kei broke from kakashi's embrace and dried her tears.  
  
"He was killed by Orochimaru," Kei said, clenching her fist at her sides.  
  
"Orochimaru? But how?" Kakashi asked fists also clenched at his sides.  
  
Kei shifted and said, "Do you remember the mission Kabe and I went on 9 years ago?" Kakashi nodded. "After the first week of traveling, we came to a stop in a forest and camped for the night. We stumbled across some hunter nins and we fought against them. We found out that Orochimaru was near, and he was plotting to erase Konoha off of the planet. Kabe and I went to investigate. On the third day of investigation, Orochimaru finally showed himself. We confronted him, and fought against him. Kabe and I did our combos jutsus and we thought we were winning, but we were wrong. He took us by surprise when he somehow made his image younger. He looked the age of 17; as young as we were. We continued to fight against him, but we couldn't do anything to him. As hard as we tried, he remained unscratched. We got tired out and we waited for his attack. When he did attack, we were blown away. It took him only two jutsu to completely knock us out."  
  
Kei clenched her fists harder making her knuckles white and painful. "Though we were knocked out, we were still conscious. He went for Kabe first." Tears began to fall from her eyes again and she tried to fight them back.  
  
"Orochimaru killed Kabe in front of my eyes." Kei couldn't hold back the tears anymore so she let them all out. Tears that for almost nine years have never fell from her face.  
  
"In one quick slash and Kabe was dead. I was overwhelmed with the sense of lost that I fainted. Orochimaru had spared me, though I don't know his reasons for doing so, but I swear I will make him regret ever letting me go." Kei gritted her teeth. "Before I passed out, all I did was lay there. I didn't do anything. It was all my fault. If I had done something, anything, Kabe would be alive today," Kei cried out. Kakashi enveloped Kei in his arms and comforted her.  
  
"Kei, it's not your fault. You couldn't do anything to stop it. It is Orochimaru's fault, not yours." Kakashi hugged her tighter.  
  
"I had spent almost 9 years looking for Orochimaru; 4 years practicing my jutsus. I wanted to get revenge on him. I wanted to avenge Kabe. I wanted to kill Orochimaru for taking the one person I loved. I wanted to kill him so badly. So badly, that I had abandoned my village for 9 years. I don't belong here." Kei said ashamed.  
  
"But I had to go back. I missed everyone. I missed you Kakashi." Kei looked at Kakashi and asked, "How are you doing? Tell me what had happened to this village in the time that I was not here." Kei loosened from the embrace and stood before Kakashi.  
  
"Everything is as what it was. Just that the youth of our village is incredible," Kakashi smiled proudly. "I missed you so much Kei. I miss the days before the Chuunin exam. I was so happy. We were so happy. But I'm even gladder that you've made it back to Konoha, where you belong." Kakashi embraced Kei again in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm glad to be back." Kei grinned.  
  
"Oh, Kei, Why didn't you find Orochimaru for 9 years? Was he running from you? Though I doubt he would run, not until he is utterly defeated.  
  
"I went all over, searching for him. I search the insides and outsides of Hidden Mist but at the time it would seem that he was away. So I went and continued to search for him. I recently heard that he was here in Konoha, so I came back. I will find him for sure," Kei said with determination.  
  
"Once you do, I will help you avenge Kabe," Kakashi said eyes filled with determination.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to need your help. No one can defeat Orochimaru alone." Kei's eyes darkened.  
  
"So Kei, how long have you been back?" Kakashi asked eyes smiled at her.  
  
"It's a month now. Kakashi...."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Is Naruto a Chuunin or a Jounin now?"  
  
Kakashi smiled, eyes curving up, expressions softened under his mask. "Naruto is a Chuunin now."  
  
"Aa." Kei smiled widely.  
  
"Kei, you seen him lately haven't you?" Kei nodded. "Have you told him about his past?"  
  
"No, I haven't. I don't think I want to. I think it's better if he doesn't find out." Kei gave a forlorn sign.  
  
"Kei, he has the right to know. I think it would be best if he knows about his past, about is father, about his aunt. He has been suffering because he has been all alone all his life. He needs support from any family he has." Kakashi brought his hand on Kei shoulder and gave her a sincere smile.  
  
"Hai, I know Kakashi. I know, but I'm not sure if he will want to recognize me as his family. I abandoned him for so long. I want to take care of him, but I don't know if he wants me to take care of him. I...I..." Kei brought her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Kei, it's not your fault. You know it's not. Now, I am sure that he will want to know that he still has family on this earth."  
  
"Aa. I'll...tell him...but when I'm ready. Until then Kakashi, don't tell him anything." Kei looked at Kakashi.  
  
"Hai! I won't reveal a thing." Kakashi smiled through his mask, eyes curving up.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name is now, Ai Kei, Kakashi."  
  
"Ai? Hmm...I see..." Kakashi brought his hand to his chin as a gesture of thinking really hard.  
  
Kei smiled. "In front of Kabe's grave, I changed my name to Ai Kei. I want to live as his wife even if I never did get the chance to live it with him."  
  
Kakashi nodded in understanding. He walked closer to Kei and hugged her tightly. Kei returned the embrace and closed her eyes.  
  
"Kakashi, what happened to sensei? I went back to check the other night, but couldn't find her."  
  
"Kei, Tsunade-sensei went missing about a few years after you and Kabe left on your mission." Kei's eyes went wide.  
  
"She's missing?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. It looks like she doesn't want to be found." Kakashi smiled as he pictured his sensei in his mind.  
  
"Aa." Kei laughed. She hadn't laughed in such a long time. It felt good to laugh after such hardship. "That is so like sensei. No one can find her if she doesn't want to be found."  
  
"Yeah. It sure does bring back memories," Kakashi said.  
  
"Yeah, it sure does." Kei broke from Kakashi and stared in the direction of her house. "Kakashi, why don't you come over my place and have dinner with me," Kei said and began to grab Kakashi's hand, dragging him away. Kakashi didn't say anything but let himself be dragged away. He gave a smile that showed true happiness. He missed his friend so much and he was very glad that she was back.  
  
On the way to her house, Kei turned to Kakashi and asked, "Ne, Kakashi..."  
  
"Doushita?" Kakashi hung his head on his shoulder and looked at Kei.  
  
"Can you tell me what Sasuke is like?"  
  
Kakashi looked at Kei in confusion. "Sasuke? Do you know him?"  
  
Kei shook her head. "Ie, Naruto was talking about him. He seem to hate Sasuke very much."  
  
"Aa. Yes he does. Naruto and Sasuke are like cat and mouse, fire and water. They don't get along at all, only on missions and when attacked by enemies."  
  
Kakashi continued explaining to Kei what Sasuke was like as they walked through the forest. Kei smiled every time Kakashi spoke of Sasuke and Naruto in the same sentence.  
  
next morning  
  
Naruto walked to the training cite to meet his teammates. As usual, he was the last of the three to show up; though Kakashi was later than him, as usual. As Naruto approached his teammates, he saw that Sakura was wide awake and was gazing at Sasuke. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. His fist unconsciously clenched at his sides. His muscles tensed, his teeth grinded together, his heart somehow quicken its pace, making him barely able to take in a little amount of air.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Naruto approaching. She waved to him, but stopped as she saw his expression. He seemed very tense. As he stood in front of her, she asked, slightly concerned, "Naruto, you okay?"  
  
Naruto snapped out of his reverie when he heard Sakura's voice. He let out a relief sign and relaxed himself. He didn't know why he always acted that way when he sees Sasuke. 'Maybe it was because of that night...NO!' Naruto shook his head as the thought passed through his mind.  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan! I'm fine Sakura-chan, thank you." He gave her a bright smile.  
  
"Aa," Sakura mouthed out. She smiled after a second of confusion.  
  
Naruto turned his gaze back to Sasuke again and glared. His mouth began to go dry; his palm became sweaty, a burning sensation rushing through his body, spreading warmth where ever it went. Naruto tore his gaze violently away from Sasuke and shook his head hard.  
  
Sasuke, by this time had noticed Naruto, was looking at him with bored interest. A sudden poof of smoke broke his gaze and he redirected his line of vision to the person that appeared out of the cloud of smoke.  
  
Kakashi stood in front of his students, smiling like a buffoon. "Ohayou!" Kakashi greeted.  
  
Naruto's and Sakura's head snapped at Kakashi. "Osoi!" they yelled in unison.  
  
Kakashi laughed at his student's familiar reaction. "Gomen gomen. A littled kid was messing around and I had to put him in place," Kakashi said and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Usotsuki!" Naruto and Sakura yelled again, but they faces lit up with a smile. Their sensei's regular late-show was like a ritual. It happened so often, they didn't really mind. They, somewhere in the deepest parts of their mind, were expecting his regular late-show.  
  
"Alright minna, I have to be somewhere soon. Today will be a regular training session. Sakura and Naruto, you two will team up to fight against Sasuke. I will be back at the end of the day, but by noon, you can do whatever you want. Oh and Sasuke, don't be too harsh." Kakashi looked at Naruto as he said this. His intentions were only to push Naruto a little, not degrading him.  
  
Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Aa, that I can do."  
  
Naruto gritted his teeth together. He wanted to burst out yelling to Kakashi that he was not weak and that he could take Sasuke on without Sakura's help. He thought better of the situation and remained silent. He clenched his fist at his sides  
  
Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's lack of response. He smiled and thought 'he's finally an adult'. "Alright guys, I'll be going now. Have fun while I'm gone," Kakashi smirked and brought his hands together, "Ja." With that he disappeared into a poof of smoke.  
  
As soon as Kakashi disappeared, Naruto turned to Sasuke and glared. 'Stupid Sasuke. Stupid stupid stupid'. His hands, still in a fist at his sides, began to hurt as he clenched harder. The pain was too much after a few minutes so he relaxed his fists.  
  
Naruto turned away from Sasuke and looked at Sakura. "Let's go Sakura-chan. Let's beat this bastard." Naruto snickered.  
  
"Aa," Sakura said slowly.  
  
Naruto walked to the clearing nearby and turned around. Sasuke had stopped a distance away and Sakura was next to him. "Come on, Sakura-chan," Naruto said and motioned her to come over. Sakura gave Sasuke one last glance before heading over to Naruto.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I have a plan..." Naruto whispered into her ear and smirked as he told her.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. 'When did he become...so smart?' Sakura pondered. As Naruto finished with telling her his plan Sakura nodded. She smiled. She was glad that she had finally made Naruto her friend. Though he was loud and annoying, he was a very kind and trustworthy person.  
  
"Alright, I leave everything to you," Naruto said to Sakura. Sakura nodded. She stepped away from Naruto and approached Sasuke. She braced herself. She stopped 15 feet away in front of Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke smirked. He had fought with Sakura a few times, and he had won every single fight he fought with her. Thinking that she was the same old girly and annoying Sakura, Sasuke snorted.  
  
Sakura's fist clenched as she saw Sasuke snorted. Every single time that she had fought with Sasuke and had lost, he would always look down at her. She had hoped that he wouldn't, but she can't stop it. The only way, was to prove to him that she is far more than just a hysterical fangirl; but to be a true ninja.  
  
With eyes filled with determination, Sakura brought her hands together. With a quick motion, Sakura completed the seals to the first jutsu that she learned. Five copies of herself appeared and raced toward Sasuke. Sakura camouflaged herself with her copies.  
  
Sasuke smirked. 'A mere Bushin no jutsu won't work on me'. He ran toward the approaching Sakura's and prepared to knock them all skyhigh. He let punches fly and blocked what he thought was weak punches. His punches connected and a copy of Sakura vanished. Sasuke went through three more Sakura and all three had vanished, one after another. The last of the clone vanished and Sasuke looked around for the real Sakura. As Sasuke searched, he noticed that Naruto was no where to be found.  
  
Sasuke felt a present behind him and turned around preparing for whatever may come. As soon as he fully turned around, there was no one there. The noise of oncoming shurikens brought his senses to life. He jumped and dodged the shurikens. A punch came from behind and knocked Sasuke forward.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened with shock. How could he have fallen for that? He cursed at himself and sprung to his feet. Shurikens came again and he jumped out of the way. Yet again, another punch knocked him forward. He sprung to his feet in anger. For the third time, shurikens flew straight at him and he dodged out of the way. He spun around expecting another punch from behind. But none came.  
  
Sasuke tensed and suddenly felt arms locking his. He tried to move but was stuck on the person holding him. He spun his head around and saw a smirking Naruto.  
  
"Got cha," Naruto said triumphantly. Sakura came back onto the clearing, jumping from the nearest tree; a bright smile on her face.  
  
"What are you going to do now, huh Sasuke? Weren't you going to go easy on us?" Naruto mocked. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He felt pathetic, how could he have been beaten by Naruto and Sakura? He felt Naruto release his arms. He spun around and glared at Naruto. Naruto just smirked.  
  
Naruto turned to Sakura and gave her a thumb up. Sakura grinned. Naruto walked toward Sakura. "Great job Sakura."  
  
"You too Naruto." Sakura looked at Sasuke and her smile shifted slightly but returned to normal.  
  
"It's already noon, already. Time sure does fly by." Naruto walked toward the forest.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke's voice stopped Naruto in his tracks. Naruto turned around, slightly confused. "I'm going to get some lunch of course. Want to come?" Naruto smiled.  
  
Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned away. Fists clenched at his sides, he headed home. "Um, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura started but stopped as Sasuke kept on walking.  
  
"Daijobu Sakura-chan, he'll come around. It takes him a while to acknowledge people." Naruto smiled. "Aa." Sakura returned his smile.  
  
"Well, gotta go. Ja Sakura-chan." Naruto waved and headed into the forest.  
  
Naruto headed toward Kei's house. It had become a habit for him to come to Kei for a meal. It wasn't because he was poor or had no food, but because he felt really happy when he spends time with Kei. Naruto smiled as he thought of Kei.  
  
"Yawn," Naruto yawned as he walked through the forest toward his favorite spot. After a day of hard training by himself, he headed toward a place he knew he could find some relaxing time.  
  
The moon was out, showing its true majestic glow. Naruto smiled. A soft flute song was heard and Naruto looked toward where he heard it. The song was soul-searching. It made Naruto wonder who could play such a lovely and heartfelt sound. Naruto walked toward the origin of the playing flute.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Naruto came to a place he found was familiar. He noticed that it was his spot. He walked closer. He approached the tree near the pond. He saw a person standing on a branch, a flute to his lips. Naruto walked cautiously, being careful not to draw attention to himself. He stopped under the tree and looked up. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth hung open. He gaped at the person before him.  
  
Standing on the branch, playing his heart out was no other than Sasuke. The unspoken message imprinted itself in the magical rhythm of the song. His eyes were closed and he was so absorbed in playing that he did not notice Naruto at all. Naruto stood underneath the tree, gaping up at Sasuke. The moonlight played on his pale features, making him look beautiful beyond belief.  
  
Naruto's heart beat against his chest, trying to escape from its chamber. His mouth went dry, his breathing quickened. He felt like he was going to pass out. Whenever he was around Sasuke, his body would react in ways that it would not to any other. As he continued to gaze at Sasuke, listening to him playing his flute, he wanted to embrace him, knowing all too well the unspoken message that screamed at the night air. He wanted to reassure him that he was not alone, but that he had someone else who felt the same way, him. A sudden realization hit him hard, he had feelings toward Sasuke. Not just any normal feeling like friendship or sympathy, but...love. Naruto was falling. Utterly falling, falling flat-on-his-face in love with Sasuke.  
  
Naruto gasped at the realization. As soon as the sound was out, the flute abruptly stopped its playing. Sasuke opened his eyes and quickly turned toward the origin of the noise. His eyes widened in shock. What was Naruto doing out here, at this time of night? Sasuke looked down at Naruto searching for anything that would show itself on his face. For a second, some strange emotion emerged itself in Naruto's eyes that Sasuke could not identify what it was; but as soon as it came, it went.  
  
Sasuke jumped to the ground and gazed at Naruto. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked tone a little harsh.  
  
"I...I...What are you doing here?!" Naruto snapped back. "This is MY spot!"  
  
Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Your spot? Look around, idiot. Does this place have your name on it?"  
  
Naruto clenched his fists and willed himself not to reply. "Whatever," a simple reply escaped Naruto's mouth.  
  
Sasuke was taken aback by the answer. Naruto had just admitted his defeat. This is twice that it had happened. The world must be falling on him. Sasuke shook his head and stared at Naruto. "You still haven't answered my question yet. What are you doing here?"  
  
Naruto shifted a bit before deciding to just answer and get rid of Sasuke so he could enjoy the moon. "I've come here to relax. This is where I usually go."  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it quickly.  
  
"Now that I told you, you have to tell me. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sasuke looked away from Naruto and tried to avoid the question but being Naruto, he wouldn't be shrugged off that easily. Naruto walked till he was in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke, you're not playing fair. I answered, now you have to answer."  
  
Sasuke was getting irritated. Naruto was back to being his old self, his annoying self. Naruto, sensing Sasuke's irritation, shrugged. After a moment of deep thought, Naruto brought out his hand toward Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the hand in front of him, and looked up at Naruto. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Forget it Sasuke, if you don't want to tell me, I won't make you. I was thinking. Both of us had started off really bad, let's start over." Naruto motioned Sasuke to shake his hand. After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke held out his hand and shook Naruto's. If being friends with Naruto could get him to not be annoying, Sasuke was willing to try it.  
  
Naruto smiled brightly, a slight touch of pink showing itself on his cheek. "Glad you understand Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke just shrugged indifferently, though with a rare smile on his face.  
  
"Ne Sasuke," Naruto asked. "What?" Sasuke said trying not to sound harsh.  
  
"You don't have many friends do you?"  
  
"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious. Besides, I have no need for friends," Sasuke said and started walking toward the lake.  
  
Naruto followed Sasuke and sat himself in front of the lake, his back to the tree. "You should have a least a few to spend time with. They help you express yourself." Naruto suddenly became serious. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a long moment before bringing his gaze to the lake in front of him.  
  
Naruto laughed. "I don't know why I know that, seeing as I don't have any more friends than you do," Naruto said and shifted his gaze to the lake; his smile almost gone. A moment later, Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "I have a really cool friend that I want you to meet. I 'm sure you'll like her."  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto with tired interest. Naruto continued, "After training tomorrow, I'll introduce you to her." Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "Great." Naruto smiled.  
  
They sat in silent, gazing at the glowing lake before them. The silent was peaceful, nothing strange showing itself. Naruto was the first broke the silence. "You're not alone Sasuke." Naruto said before standing up and started to walk off. "It's late, I'll see you tomorrow. Oyasumi Sasuke." Naruto walked off into the darkness of the forest leaving a confused and surprised Sasuke.  
  
'Naruto...' Sasuke thought.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Douda? How was it? Bad? Or Good? Tell me what you think. Finally done with this chapter, thank the heavens. Sori I took so long to update. I promise that the next chapter will be out soon. I have a question: What does a slash fic mean? Sori, but I'm still new to the fanfic world so I'm not at all familiar with all the terms. Please tell me the answer in your reviews or it would be better if you emailed me, Thanks. if you have any question or any suggest as to how this fic should turn out, you can email me. That's all, till next time, Ja.  
  
Ojochan over and out! 


	6. a shadow in the dark

Konnichi wa Minna-san!  
  
A/N: I hope I didn't make you wait too long. This chapter was somewhat easier to write than last chapter. I wish I could get more reviews, much more. sign Sori guys, I'm whining. I'll stop. grins Anyways, onto the story.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Ages of the characters:  
  
Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura: 17  
  
Kei/Kakashi: 26  
  
Replies to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
WaterBookLover: Thank you so much for reviewing. I thank you even more for explaining what a slash fic is. bows Arigatou Gozaimasu! Please read and review again. I hope you like it.  
  
M-Naruto-Fic: More naru/sasu for you . Hope you enjoy it.  
  
ghostninja85: Thank you for clearing that up. It means a lot to me to know that my readers like my fics. Here's the next part, hope you like it.  
  
Kuroi Kitsune 13:Really? Is it that sad? Thanks for reviewing and email me more soon .  
  
jinky-kurapica: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you'll like the next part.  
  
Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
This chapter: Naruto brings Sasuke to Kei's place. Sasuke and Kei meets. Naruto has finally come to terms with his feelings. Naruto decides something that will change it all. A figure in shadows creeps around and is after Sasuke, and Sasuke has no idea.  
  
The Fated Red Ribbon  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Doozo!  
  
"Come on, Sasuke. Why are you so slow today?" Naruto asked a grin on his face. Sasuke, walked slowly toward Naruto, careful to take his time.  
  
They had just finished with their regular training and were heading toward Kei's house. Naruto had said that he wanted Sasuke to meet Kei so he led the way toward her house.  
  
"I'm not slow idiot. I'm just taking my time. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Sasuke half glared and half smiled. The expression on his face made Naruto laughed. "Datte, datte...."  
  
"Datte...?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just because..." Naruto smiled, teeth showing brightly. His cheeks started to go pink, and he looked away. "Let's hurry." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him along.  
  
At the touch, Naruto's pulse skipped a beat. He blushed harder but kept on dragging Sasuke along, ignoring the blush. Sasuke, unbeknown to things happening around him, let himself be dragged off. His heart somehow jumped at the contact of Naruto's hand.  
  
A figure in shadows watched the two. The figure's eyes shined and grinned and mischievously. An evil glow formed around the figure's body as the figure disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Her name is Ai Kei, Sasuke. I've known her about a few weeks now. She's the best. She has an unlimited Ramen supply." Naruto grinned brightly. "I go there everyday. She's very fun to be around with. Though sometimes, I feel some connections with her."  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto. He smiled. Whenever Naruto talks about someone he likes, he face lights up and he tone is very happy. He is very passionate whenever he talks, whether it's about his dreams or anything else. Sasuke felt, somehow, attracted to this side of Naruto; though he would slam that train of thoughts in the far corners of his mind when it appears. He thought it was just something else, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't so sure with himself nowadays. He seems to find doubting himself a lot lately.  
  
"Ah, almost there," Naruto said still hanging on to Sasuke's hand; he had forgot he held it. Naruto's voice snapped Sasuke back to reality. He brought his gaze to the forest in front of him. On top of the trees, a roof from a building came into view. Sasuke followed Naruto until they stopped in front of a house that he never knew was there; though he had explored the forest so many times before. "Here we are." Naruto walked toward the door, still holding Sasuke's hand.  
  
Naruto knocked on the door. He turned around to Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. The door soon opened and a young looking lady appeared at the door. When she saw Naruto, she grinned. "Naruto-kun, back for more?"  
  
"Hai! And I brought a friend." Naruto dragged Sasuke forward. Sasuke looked at Kei. Kei was wearing a red t-shirt with forest-green pants that cut in the middle of her calves. She looked very casual. Sasuke let his gaze travel to her face. His eyes widened a bit when he saw what she looked like. Short golden blond hair hung on her shoulders loosely. She had the deepest of blue eyes; ones that were the same as Naruto's. Sasuke shifted his gaze from Kei to Naruto then back. He shook his head as he found that he was staring.  
  
"This is Uchiha Sasuke, Kei-san." Kei's eyes brightened with excitement.  
  
"Hajime mashite," Sasuke said politely.  
  
"Doumo, yoroshiku," Kei said and stepped away from the door and opened it widely, inviting Naruto and Sasuke in. Naruto walked in but found that he couldn't. He turned to see what was holding him back, and saw that his hand was still holding Sasuke's. He blushed brightly and let go of Sasuke's hand, before walking inside.  
  
Sasuke followed Naruto inside, but did not fail to notice Naruto's blush. Once they were inside, Kei served them tea. Kei's gaze never left Sasuke the whole time. It made Sasuke uneasy when being watched like that.  
  
"Sasuke was pretty lonely so I thought he should meet you, Kei-san," Naruto said ignoring the glare that Sasuke was shooting at him.  
  
"Ah, I was hoping to meet you too, Sasuke-kun. I hear a lot about you from Naruto-kun." Kei looked at Sasuke then at Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously. Naruto has been talking about him?  
  
"Eh, that's beside the point," Naruto said nervously. "Kei-san, tell us or tell Sasuke, about yourself."  
  
"Ah, I'm a ninja of Konoha. I've been gone away from Konoha for nine years. I went on a mission. I just came back, but the mission is still incomplete. It will be complete with the destruction of a single man." Kei clenched her fists unconsciously. Sasuke looked up at Kei in surprise. 'She's...' Sasuke thought.  
  
"Well, enough with that, tell me about yourself, Sasuke-kun." Kei said with hopeful eyes. She had wanted, for the longest time, to see for herself what Sasuke was like.  
  
Sasuke shifted in his seat. He looked at Naruto than to Kei. His eyes suddenly darkened. "I'm an avenger. I live to only kill one man. The destruction of this man is the soul purpose of my existence," Sasuke said, expression very serious. Kei's eyes stayed unchanged. 'I knew it' she thought. One year before she left, was the tragedy that forever changed Konoha, the massacre of the Uchiha clan; by one of their own.  
  
Kei understood what Sasuke goes through. She had gone through the same thing; practicing until you collapse, train till you're drained, one thought in mind, the destruction of the person that ruined your life.  
  
"I see. Sasuke-kun, you might think that your one purpose is to end this person's life, but it might not be," Kei said.  
  
Sasuke wanted to yell at her for saying that without any experience of what he went through, but the glint in her eyes told him otherwise. Her eyes showed that she had gone through what he'd gone through.  
  
"You should look for every possible purpose in life before saying that, because if you are too hyped up in taking revenge and miss what is around you, once you've finally realized it, it may be too late." Kei brought her gaze to Naruto. Naruto sat still, listening to the two talking. He blushed as Kei looked at him as she said those words.  
  
A short silence came after Kei said those words, but only to be broken by her.  
  
"By the way, Naruto-kun, have you found that person yet?" Kei asked interested in what Naruto's answer would be.  
  
Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "What perso-?" His eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about. Sasuke looked from Kei to Naruto. He quirked an eyebrow. 'What are they talking about?'  
  
Naruto blushed as he remembered the fated red ribbon. As of last light, after the incident at the lake, he had spent all night thinking; thinking about what Sasuke meant to him. He had laid in his bed, enabled to go to sleep. His thought made a wild turn and the fated red ribbon jumped into his mind. The person he was looking for was the 'S' person. S, S, 'Whose name starts with an S?' A sudden realization made him gasp as he laid in bed. 'S'...Sasuke...  
  
And with that, Naruto came to the conclusion that Sasuke was the one that he was looking for.  
  
"Naruto-kun?" Kei's voice snapped Naruto back from his reverie. His head jerked up at her voice. "Hai?" Naruto replied nervously.  
  
"Did you find 'that' person?" Kei glanced at Sasuke, wanting to see how he would react to this.  
  
"Um...aa...." Naruto lowered his head as he nodded, feeling somewhat ashamed.  
  
"Aa..." Kei smiled at Naruto. At the corner of her eyes, she saw a flick of jealousy making itself known in Sasuke's eyes. She grinned as she saw this. 'This will work out somehow'.  
  
Kei looked around her house, which was filled with the glow of late afternoon. The sun shined through the windows casting shadows everywhere. It was already late in the afternoon. 'Talking sure does kill time' Kei thought happily.  
  
"Saa te...it's getting late, let's have dinner," Kei said the Naruto and Sasuke, who looked at her with realization of what she was talking about.  
  
"Yay! Ramen!" Naruto jumped out of his seat and into the air, uneasiness soon forgotten. Sasuke breathed a sign. 'Yare yare'  
  
Kei walked into the kitchen and began setting the table. Naruto stood and walked into the kitchen. "Ne, Kei-san," Naruto whispered, not wanting to hear what he wanted to say.  
  
"Hai?" Kei said as she set the table.  
  
"Is there a possibility where the person you are meant to be with is meant to be with someone else?" Naruto asked softly.  
  
"Hm...I don't think that will happen, but I'm not sure," Naruto's expression darkened at the words, "But don't worry about it Naruto-kun, if they are meant to be with you, then they wouldn't be destined with someone else," Kei reassured. Naruto nodded, feeling somewhat relieved, but the uneasy feeling didn't leave him.  
  
They ate happily, chatting happily. For once, Sasuke didn't feel burdened when in another's company. He felt really comfortable being around Kei. She doesn't pressure him in any way. She speaks with knowledge and wisdom. For someone so young, she seems so mature and smart.  
  
"Ja, mata ashita (see you tomorrow)," Kei said to the two standing in front of her doors preparing to leave.  
  
"Hai!" Naruto sang and gave his dread mark smile. "Come on Sasuke," Naruto said and began to drag him away. Sasuke nodded his goodbye to Kei before turning to Naruto.  
  
"Hanashite Naruto (Let me go, Naruto)," Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before letting go of Sasuke's arm. Silence fell on them as they walked.  
  
Naruto felt uncomfortable, unable to withstand the silence for long, broke the silence. "Ne, Sasuke," Naruto asked.  
  
"Hm?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
  
"Have you ever felt a need to get something out? Like really badly. If you don't get it out, you feel like you will explode. Have you ever felt that way?" Naruto asked eyes glowing.  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "Sou ka...(I see...)" Naruto said with a glint of disappointment. Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion. Naruto sudden laughed. "Haha, you should see yourself, Sasuke. Your face so funny, all scrunched up in confusion." Naruto said, a smirk forming on his face.  
  
Sasuke snapped out of his confusion and shot a glare at Naruto, telling him to shut up. Naruto saw the hidden message and did what he was told.  
  
The two continue to walk in silence toward their home. They came to a path that split into two directions; one heading toward Naruto's place and the other toward Sasuke's. They stopped in front of the split path and turned to face each other. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sasuke. He was glad that he had become friends with Sasuke and not enemy. He was happy that he was able to spend times with Sasuke like this, even though it wasn't much.  
  
"Later," Sasuke whispered and turned toward his place. He walked a short distance before, Naruto's call stopped him.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, Sasuke only barely able to hear it. Sasuke turned around to face Naruto again and asked, "Nanda?"  
  
"C-can I see you tomorrow? I-I have something to tell you," Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, before nodding. "Great! Meet me at noon, at the usual place." Sasuke nodded. Their usual place was the place where they had finally became friends.  
  
Sasuke turned again and walked home. "Ja," Naruto said before he, himself, walked home. Naruto's heart began to beat faster and faster with each step he took. Unknown anticipation showed itself. Naruto brought his hand inside is orange jumpsuit jacket, grasping something he held within. He brought the fated red ribbon into the night time air. He didn't know what made him suddenly decide to ask Sasuke to meet him tomorrow. He cursed at himself as he realized that he could screw up his only chance with Sasuke.  
  
Thoughts of what could happen raced through his head as he walked step by step home. 'Sasuke...suki daiyo...(Sasuke...I love you...)" Naruto whispered into the night's air. If he had chosen on telling Sasuke everything tomorrow, then he would not screw his chance, which could be his only chance.  
  
Sasuke walked and walked. He looked at the night sky, comfort washing all over him. As he continued to walk home, a shadow followed him in the trees. The figure was well hidden. Sasuke didn't sense anything as he walked home, unaware that he was in danger.  
  
'Sasuke-kun, you're mine,' the figure thought, a smirk running across his face.  
  
A/N: Gomen for the short chapter. I felt like ending it there. Next chapter contains more action, much more. I will reveal who this 'figure' is. I think you know who it is. Tell me what you think. Oh, for the Japanese phrases, in the past I didn't even bother to translate them, but today I felt like doing it. Besides, I don't want my readers to 'not' understand what is going on. Reviews are "greatly" appreciated. I need feed back.  
  
Till next time   
  
Ojochan over and out! 


	7. the unwanted visitor

Konnichi Wa Minna-san!  
  
A/N: Before I say anything, I want to apologize. I promised that I was going post a chapter each week, but it has been three weeks since I posted any chapter. Gomen! bows With that done, I feel relieved. Glad to be back in the ff world. This chapter took me forever to get out, as you can see.  
  
Warnings: This fic is Sho-, ah, never mind. If you got this far into the fic, you should know what the major warnings are so I won't say anymore, to save my breath. But I do need to give to warnings in this chapter. There are spoilers for the manga 185, I think. I brought four characters from that chapter into this chapter, but that's about it I guess. This chapter may seem to follow the manga, but not entirely. The fact that the four character is in here, but Orochimaru's arms are not sealed. They work fine. Hm...let's see, what else...This chapter contains fluff, and angst. All the fic I wrote contains fluff. I like to read fluff so I write them. hehe   
  
Replies to my lovely reviewers:   
  
ghostninja85- hey hey. Thanks for reviewing. Nice guess, but the person is not Itachi, but Orochimaru. Here's the next chapter, please enjoy.  
  
jinky-kurapica- thanks for reviewing. Yes, Sasuke is in trouble, and who's better to save him than our hero? Haha. You'll have to see if Naruto really tells Sasuke about his feelings. hehe, evil aren't I. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Jenniyah- A stalker huh? Haha, you could say that. Thanks for a wonderful review, hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
Kuroi Kitsune13- hey hey Haha, I know you hate cliff hangers, sori but it can't be help, gomen. You're so amusing . I love reading your reviews. Here's the next part, hope you enjoy it.  
  
Yaoilover S!- hey, thanks for the review. Oh yeah, the translations. I figured that I should add translations 'cause I like to use a lot of Japanese phrases. The figure is someone that Sasuke knows, someone he hates. You don't have to worry; neither Sasuke nor Kei will die. Haha. Here's the next part, hope you enjoy it.   
  
Thank you everyone for you wonderful, lovely and much appreciated reviews . You all know that I won't be able to continue this fic if there was no reviews. I made this part pretty long for the lack of update I've done, so I hope you enjoy it. AND don't forget to REVIEW. Thanks Kuroi Kitsune13, ghostninja85, jinky-kurapica, and insanechildfanfic for supporting me till now with your reviews. Please continue to support me   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.  
  
This chapter: Sasuke arrives at the appointed place, but Naruto is late. An unwanted visitor shows up. Sasuke is in danger, and Naruto eating Ramen! Kei senses who this visitor is and hunts him down. Kakashi must chase after her to ensure her safety. He does not want to lose her for the second time. The battle rages on.  
  
The Fated Red Ribbon  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Doozo!  
  
Kei had just finished getting ready and walked out of her bedroom door. A knock on the front door caught her attention. She walked over and opened the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal a smiling Kakashi. Kei gave him a bright and warm smile. "Aa, Kakashi," Kei greeted and walked out the door, closing it behind her, "I'm ready. Ikou (let's go)." Kakashi nodded and followed Kei.  
  
Kei and Kakashi walked toward the Third's place all the while chatting cheerfully, talking about the past and the present. "Ne, Kakashi?" Kei said with a smile.  
  
"Hm?" Kakashi asked, returning her smile.  
  
"Have you found anyone to call 'important person'?" Kei grinned mischievously. Kakashi was taken back by the question. His eyes widened a bit. "Wha-....Um..." Kakashi blushed as he mumbled.  
  
"Wakatta (I understand)," Kei smiled understandingly. With that, they continued to walk ahead, not a word about the previous question asked was spoken.  
  
"Ne, Kakashi," Kei asked while looking ahead. "Nanda (What is it)?" Kakashi turned to Kei, faced still a little flushed.  
  
"I miss sensei," Kei said with softened tone.  
  
"I miss her too. Let's find her, kay?" Kakashi said to Kei hoping to cheer her up. Kei's head perked to his direction and stared at him with hopeful eyes. "Hai! I can't wait to see sensei again," Kei exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The two kept on walking toward their destination. A short distance later, they saw a crowd of ninjas hovering around the area ahead of them. They seem to be waiting for something. Kei glanced around. Her gaze came upon a group of four ninjas who were standing near a tree and were talking among themselves.  
  
Kakashi brought his gaze to where Kei was looking at and smiled. There, standing near a tree was Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Anko. Kakashi felt a gust of wind beside him and looked sideways. Kei had disappeared. Kakashi smiled harder. 'It's good to be together again' Kakashi thought as he walked closer to the group.  
  
"I hope there's nothing serious going on," Yuuhi Kurenai said. "How's your team, Asuma?" Sarutobi Asuma looked at her and signed. "The same. Though they're Chuunins, they're still the same as before. Chouji still eats all the time, Ino is always talking about Sasuke, and Shikamaru is always complaining." Asuma signed again.  
  
"Your team is still far from my team, Asuma," Maito Gai said diligently. "No team can beat my team." Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Hai, hai," Kurenai said tiredly. She turned to the person beside her who was silent throughout the whole conversation. "How about you, Anko? How's this year's Chuunin participants?" she asked curiously.  
  
Mitarashi Anko smiled mischievously. "This year I'm going to have so much fun. I hope there will be participants like five years ago." The test five years ago was the time where the test had the most rookies in the final.  
  
Anko turned around and looked at her fellow Konoha ninjas. Everyone was chatting happily. A sudden chill alerted her senses. She quickly got into a defensive stance. She defended herself, just in time, from an incoming kick. No one had noticed until the figured that had attacked Anko had landed on their feet. Ninja senses awoke and everyone turned to look at Anko and the figure facing her. Their eyes widened to see a women in Konoha's uniform; one that they had not seen for nine years.  
  
Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai turned to Anko and was about to jump in to help her but they stood rooted to the spot when they saw who the person in front of her was. Anko's eyes widened in shock. No one spoke; they just stood and stared at the person in front of her.  
  
Standing before the ninjas of Konoha was none other than...Kei. Kei smirked at Anko. "Hisashiburi desu ne, Anko (it has been a long time, hasn't it, Anko)," Kei said, she smirked harder.  
  
"Kei...." was all that Anko could word out. Anko was in a stage of total shock; along with everyone else. A sudden poof of smoke drew everyone away from Kei to see Kakashi.  
  
"Yo," Kakashi greeted. Kakashi looked around and saw that everyone was still in their shock and turned to Kei. "Look at what you've done," Kakashi said playfully. Kakashi grinned and patted Kei's head. Kei returned the affectionate gesture.  
  
Gai was the first to shake himself out of his reverie. "Kakashi, what is Kei doing here? Isn't she supposed to be dead?" Gai said dumbly.  
  
Kei snapped at Gai. "How rude! I'm still healthy and living, Gai." Kei pouted and then smiled.  
  
"But...but..." Gai mouthed. Kei waved a hand, trying to disperse the confusion. Before her hand could make it all the way to the top, she drew it back in defense. She blocked the oncoming kick toward her sides. Everyone gasped as they saw Kei holding Anko's leg; a smirk on both of their faces. "Anko..." Kei mouthed still smirking.  
  
"Kei..." Anko said, her mouth still showing a smirk. Kei and Anko had been rivals ever since they became Chuunins. They would always try to find a way to out smart or out do each other; though they were very good friends.  
  
Kei released her hold on Anko's leg and relaxed. Anko drew her leg back and also relaxed. Suddenly the two jump at each other. The other ninjas thought they were going to have another go at it again, but they were wrong. Instead of flying punches, the two jumped on each other and hugged each other tightly. "Anko, I'm glad you're still well."  
  
"Of course, I have to be strong and healthy so that when you come back I can beat the heck out of you," Anko said, all the while smiling. The two laughed and smiled brightly. Kakashi smiled along with them. Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai appeared next to him and asked, "Kakashi, what's going on?" But before Kakashi could answer, the Third appeared in the crowed.  
  
Kei walked over to the Third along with Kakashi. "Hokage-sama, I have returned." The Third smiled. "Welcome back."  
  
With that he turned to the other ninjas and started to say what he had planned to say. Everyone listened with an unknown fear, afraid of what might happen.  
  
Sasuke trotted toward the forest. If was only 11:30, and he had 30 minutes to go, but he wanted to be there early. He didn't know why he wanted to be there early, but something in his heart told him not to be late. He also felt that he needed to be there. He felt that he couldn't miss this appointment of all appointments. He felt that, but he didn't know why.  
  
After a short distance of walking, Sasuke came upon his destination. He walked over to the tree near the lake, and leaned his back to it. He closed his eyes and waited. 'This is going to be a while' Sasuke thought. Naruto would always be the last of the three to arrive at their training site, so there was no stopping Naruto from being late here. Sasuke relaxed. He sat on the ground with his back still to the tree.  
  
Sasuke replayed the memories of the last few days. The image of a blushing Naruto appeared in his mind. His eyes shot open. He tensed sitting still like a rock. 'What was that for?' he yelled at himself. Finally able to relax again, he leaned back to the tree. His brows crunched together. He was afraid whether to retrace his steps or just stop thinking about it. He wanted to shut his mind from the thought, but his mind had other ideas.  
  
His surroundings were tranquil with nothing to distract himself. Images of Naruto smiling happily came into his mind. Thoughts of what Naruto had said before the night before. "Have you ever felt a need to get something out? Like really badly. If you don't get it out, you feel like you will explode. Have you ever felt that way?" Naruto's words came back to mind and it made him wonder what it was that Naruto needed to get out. Sasuke crunched his eyebrows in deep thought; something he didn't realize himself doing. After a long moment of thinking, Sasuke came empty handed with trying to figure out what Naruto needed to get out.  
  
Sasuke shook his head trying to clear his thought. His mind went back to Naruto and his behavior. Images of Naruto pouting cutely, with his mouth pushed out, and his puppy blue eyes. Sasuke's heart did a cartwheel when he thought of Naruto and his deep and mesmerizing blue eyes. His cheeks became a shade of pink. Catching himself just in time before his cheeks go red, he shook his head again and scrunched his eyes together.  
  
Sasuke stood up and paced the area. He paced back and forth trying to calm himself and erase the thoughts that had previously came in his mind. A sudden crack of a twig shot Sasuke's attention to the left side of the lake where he stood. His heart jumped and he thought that Naruto was already here.  
  
After a second of staring at where the sound came from, Sasuke calmed but his alert went up 95%. His hand, on instinct, went to his pouch wrapped around his leg. He grabbed the kunai that was there and drew it out in front of him. He walked closer to the source of the sound cautiously.  
  
Sasuke came to a stop in front of a tree. He turned from side to side searching for the source of the disturbance. After finding nothing, Sasuke's mind came to Naruto again. 'That Naruto. Trying to give me a scare eh? Well, it's not going to work' Sasuke thought, a smirk suddenly appeared on his face. His head darted around searching for a blond head that may be sticking out of a bush.  
  
A voice came from behind him, made Sasuke to jump a feet in the air. The voice was cunning and sounded untrustworthy. This was not Naruto's voice. Sasuke snapped his head back at the voice and his body suddenly stopped working.  
  
There, standing before him was Orochimaru himself. Sasuke's conscience told him to run, get away from there, but his body did seem like it was broken; it wouldn't listen to him. A sudden fear traveled through him. Sasuke wanted to get away from him, but his body wouldn't move. Sasuke bit his lip to get his body out of its shock-state. Finally free to move, Sasuke jump back 5 feet and brought his kunai up in defense.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said, his expression that of a snake. His mouth turned to a mischievous smile. Sasuke glared with hatred at Orochimaru. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, half not expecting an answer.  
  
"Ah. That, you will find out," Orochimaru said then suddenly disappeared. Sasuke shot his alert up 100% and darted his gaze around. "Right now," Orochimaru's voice came from behind him. On instinct, Sasuke whipped his arm around aiming to punch Orochimaru away from him. Before Sasuke's arm could touch Orochimaru, he disappeared and reappeared in front from him 10 feet away.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, I've come...for something only you have...except another. This is critical to my success and there is nothing stopping me from getting it," Orochimaru said, eyes squinting evilly. "Come," Orochimaru said, but not to Sasuke.  
  
A sudden gush of wind made its way through the clearing. Sasuke brought his arms up, trying to block the wind from his eyes. The wind went as fast as it came. Sasuke opened his eyes, but before him wasn't just Orochimaru, but four other figure had surrounded him.  
  
The four consisted of two girls and two guys...'no wait, that's one girl and three guys' Sasuke decided after closer observations. Sasuke looked from one to the others. There a guy that had four arms. The group also consisted of a round guy, a guy that had a lump on his neck, and a girl that looked like she wanted to cuss at everything around her.  
  
Sasuke's attention snapped back to Orochimaru. The four sound ninja surrounded him, on their knees. "Orochimaru-sama," they all said in unison. Orochimaru turned around to face them and raised his hand. They stood and waited for their orders.  
  
Orochimaru turned to Sasuke, who was watching every move being made. He smiled evilly at Sasuke and waited. He wanted to see Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke, by now, had shook himself out of his shock. He glared at Orochimaru. "Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru started but before he could say anymore, Sasuke launched himself at him.  
  
Kicks and punches flew at Orochimaru, but none connected. Sasuke gritted his teeth and continued his attack. Sasuke threw shurikens at Orochimaru, but they also seem to be useless. His hands came together to form seals. Concentration his chakra and gathering it at the back of his mouth, he released the jutsu. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire element: Blazing Fireball)" Flames in forms of giant balls was shot at Orochimaru.  
  
Orochimaru just smiled snake-like-ly and expanded his arms and with one wave, a gush of wind neutralized the fireballs. Sasuke continued to follow through in his attack and jump and kicked forward. Orochimaru blocked; Sasuke twisted his body and kicked with his other leg. Orochimaru smiled even wider. In an instant, Sasuke had found himself crashing into the ground. Sasuke gasped at the pain in his back. He slowly got to his feet. He looked at Orochimaru with hateful eyes.  
  
Sasuke bent his back a bit, brought right arm out so that the palm was parallel to the ground. He concentrated and gathered his chakra into his palm. Visible chakra could be seen, as he gathered more and more chakra.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Kei," Gai said. The meeting with the Third Hokage had just been adjourned. Everyone went their ways afterward. Kei and Kakashi, along with Kurenai, Gai, Asuma and Anko, walked toward a restaurant to have some breakfast. The others were chatting happily about what had changed and what had not in the years that Kei had been mistakenly thought dead.  
  
"It's great to see everyone again. I missed you guys so much," Kei exclaimed, glancing at Anko all the while smiling brightly. That was when she felt it...  
  
Kei stopped in her tracts. The others looked back at her. Kei's eyes went wide with shock. Kakashi rushed over to Kei. He was the first to see that something was wrong. "Kei? Doushita? (What's wrong?)" Kakashi asked worried. He knew his friend. They had been childhood friends. Kei usually doesn't show whenever she is worried, but when she does, something really is wrong.  
  
"Kakashi, he's here," Kei said, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "I have to go," Kei said through gritted teeth. She brought her hands together and disappeared in an instant. The others looked at Kakashi in confusion. "What happened, Kakashi?"  
  
Kakashi looked around a bit before bringing he gaze to the ninjas in front of him. 'Kei...' Suddenly he felt a serge of energy active in the forest. He quickly closed his eyes and concentrated. Now, there wasn't just one serge of energy but two. One he recognized. It was Sasuke. The other was...His eyes widened. 'Damn, he's here. That's why she dashed off. I need to get there before something happens.'  
  
With that thought he opened his eyes and looked into his friend's. "You guys, this is bad. He's here," Kakashi said quickly.  
  
"Who's here, Kakashi?" Asuma asked getting worried. The others listened closely.  
  
"Orochimaru is here," Kakashi said with haste. He didn't want to waste any more time. At this point in time, every second is precious. It could mean the end or a chance to survive. He needed to get over there quickly. Otherwise, he might lose his friend...for sure this time.  
  
The others' eyes widened. They push their alert to the max. They were about to go and find Orochimaru before anything happens, but Kakashi quickly beat them to it. "I have to go, before it's too late," Kakashi said to himself. "Asuma, Kurenai, I have a favor to ask you." Asuma and Kurenai looked up at him and listened intently. "Go and inform Hokage-sama about this. We need to let everyone know to assist in the safety of the village." Asuma and Kurenai nodded. In an instant they disappeared and all that was left was the tension brought by the discovery of Orochimaru being in Konoha. "Gai, go and get as many Anbu teams as possible," Kakashi said quickly. Gai looked at Kakashi a bit before nodding and disappeared.  
  
Kakashi turned to Anko and said quickly, "Anko, I need you to inform anyone you see. It is very important that everyone knows. The safety of our village depends on that."  
  
"Youkai {?} (roger)," Anko said. "What are you going to do, Kakashi?" She looked over at Kakashi.  
  
"I will chase after Kei and prevent anything from happening to her." Anko nodded and jumped up and disappeared. Kakashi turned to the entrance of the forest and also disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 'Please, let me be there on time...' That was his last thought before he disappeared.  
  
"sign", Naruto signed. He had just come from Ichiraku's Ramen and was almost content. He would have been if he had not decided to tell Sasuke today. Early last night when he had told Sasuke to meet him at noon today, he had only decided to try the ribbon on Sasuke. If it turns out to be him on the ribbon he would tell Sasuke everything; his feelings for him, everything. Because of his abrupt decision, he was so nervous and scared that he could not get a glimpse of sleep until it was 4:30 in the morning. Thinking of Sasuke didn't help either. Sasuke was the mastermind of this. He, without knowing, had tortured Naruto. Naruto was trapped and there was nowhere to go.  
  
All night, he had been wondering, backward and forward, upside down and right side up, what Sasuke's reaction would be. Would he be disgusted at him? Would he think that he's weird? Would he return his feelings? Or would he turned away from him with a cold shoulder and would just ignore him? Out of a 100%, he was 99% sure that that would happen. Even though he knew that there was only 1% that Sasuke will actually return his feelings, he wanted to believe. He clung to that 1% like it was his lifeline. He would probably die if he knew Sasuke felt nothing for him. Actually, he was dying slowly, only when the moment comes, it would end his life. So until then, he wanted to believe. Believe that he had a chance to live with the one person he needs most.  
  
Naruto walked with uncertain steps as he walked closer to his fate, to his Sasuke, to his demise or his heaven. He pulled out the ribbon that was inside his jumpsuit, clutching it tightly. It gave him courage to walk toward his destiny. Naruto walked a little farther into the forest. He stopped suddenly as he felt it. A serge of energy that was spreading throughout the forest. He instantly recognized who the energy belonged to. It was no other than Sasuke. The serge of energy grew bigger and bigger. It felt like the area around would be blown away if the serge of energy did not stop.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he realized what the serge of energy was. It was Chidori; Sasuke was going to use Chidori. Something's wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Sasuke wouldn't use Chidori to fool around, only to train or when in battle. Therefore Naruto concluded that either Sasuke was in trouble or he was training. Wanting to make if Sasuke was alright or not, he dashed straight into the forest.  
  
Naruto came upon the area where he was meeting with Sasuke, and darted his gaze around looking to see if Sasuke was in trouble or not. He gasped in shock at the sight before him registered in his mind. Before his eyes, Sasuke was pinned against a tree, being held up by a hand around his neck. He looked closer for inspection at the enemy holding Sasuke up. His eyes widened even further as he recognized who that person was. It was....Orochimaru. Snapping out of his reverie as Sasuke coughed out blood, he dashed forward. His every intent was to beat the guy into a pulp for beating Sasuke.  
  
Orochimaru turned his head when he heard footsteps running fast toward him. He turned to see the face of a mad Naruto dashing at him. His mouth curved up into a smirk. With one swift movement of his arm, Orochimaru sent Naruto flying backwards. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see what was happening. What he feared most was happening. He had hoped that Naruto wouldn't come, or that he would be able to drive Orochimaru away before Naruto comes; but it seems like he couldn't do anything. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell Naruto to run away but all that came out was a cough filled with blood.  
  
Naruto quickly got to his feet. He looked over Sasuke. Sasuke coughed again. Orochimaru had already turned to face Naruto; his goal with Sasuke temporary forgotten. Orochimaru's smirked widened making his face all the more snake-like. "Ah, Naruto-kun, here to join the party?"  
  
Naruto gritted his teeth, his fists clenched at his sides. "Let Sasuke go, you bastard," was Naruto's reply. Orochimaru turned to look at Sasuke. His eyes glint evilly as he let Sasuke go. Sasuke's body slid to the ground. Sasuke coughed out blood again but kept his eyes opened. His gaze came to Naruto. He looked into his eyes. Sasuke's eyes gleamed with a warning, a warning that told Naruto to high tale it out of there.  
  
Orochimaru turned his whole body to face Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said like he was about to tell a child what he did was wrong. "Are you here to rescue Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru shook his head. "Now, tell me Naruto-kun, what can you, the dumbest, the loudest, and the most worthless kid on the planet do when Sasuke-kun, the excellent ninja, the genius, and an Uchiha, could do nothing against me? Hm? Tell me Naruto- kun," Orochimaru said mockingly.  
  
Naruto gritted his teeth even harder, clenched his fists harder; nails digging into his palm. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. When his eyes opened, it revealed clear and determined blue eyes. "We'll see about that Orochimaru. You'll regret ever looking down at me, everyone will." With that Naruto's hand came together to form the familiar seals.  
  
"Kage Bushin no Jutsu," Naruto yelled. 20 copies of himself appeared at his sides. Sasuke continued to look at the scene before him. 'No, Naruto. Run away...' He tried to get up, but to no avail, his arms were too weak and he found himself on the floor again.  
  
Naruto charged at Orochimaru. When the copies were in front of Orochimaru, a sudden gush of wind blow and 4 different ninjas appeared. The clones all stopped, confused. They were unaware of the four ninjas.  
  
"Step aside," Orochimaru said. The four nodded their head and whispered a 'Hai'. They made their way to the side and watched. The copies looked at the four cautiously.  
  
"Now," Orochimaru said getting Naruto's attention back to him. With sudden realization that he stopped his attack, the clones ran toward Orochimaru; intentions of wiping the smile of his face all in place. The clones approached the sennin with fast paces, but it did no good. The clones attacked Orochimaru, but no attack connected. Orochimaru smiled.  
  
The clones, with one punch each from Orochimaru, disappeared into clouds of smoke. There was no sign of the real Naruto anywhere. Orochimaru glanced around. Realizing what Naruto was about to do, he turned around to look at Sasuke. He turned in time to see Naruto diving at Sasuke. With one punch from Orochimaru, Naruto flew backwards in the air crashing heavily on the ground.  
  
Naruto grunted, and prepared himself for another charge at Orochimaru but something interrupted him. Across from him, there was the sound of feet sliding across the ground halting to a stop. Naruto turned to see the interruption, his alert meter climbing all the way to the top. But Naruto was surprise to see who just dropped by.  
  
In the mist of dust flying in the air, the figure of Kei appeared. "K-Kei- san," Naruto gasped, stuttering a bit. Kei glanced around the area. Naruto came into her view. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? It's dangerous. You have to get out of here." Kei looked over to the tree, and saw Orochimaru. Her teeth gritted together. She clenched her fists at her sides. "Orochimaru," Kei said hatefully.  
  
Orochimaru looked at the new comer. He didn't recognize who she was. "Who are y-," Orochimaru cut himself off. Finally he was able to recognize who she is. His eyes widened a bit before going back to the sly snake-like eyes. "Ah, how nice it is to see you," Orochimaru said his sly smile in its place. "How is Kabe? Oh wait, he was killed by me." Orochimaru's sly smile widened as he saw Kei's expression changed to extreme hatred.  
  
"Kei-san," Naruto yelled across the field. Kei turned to look at Naruto, who were all marked with dirt and cuts. "Sasuke's injured. We have to help him," Naruto yelled pointing over to where Sasuke was. Kei let her glance turn and looked pass Orochimaru. There Sasuke sat with his back to the tree. There was no major injure show on him, but a sudden cough of blood told Kei otherwise.  
  
Kei turned to Naruto and nodded in acknowledgment. "Ah, how nice, family reunion," Orochimaru interrupted. Kei's head snapped at Orochimaru. "Shut up!" Kei yelled. She dared to look at Naruto. Naruto looked at Orochimaru, confused. "Family reunion?" Naruto asked, looking at Kei. How could that be? Naruto didn't have any family left. Naruto was an orphan ever since he was able to recognize what is what.  
  
"Naruto-kun, don't listen to him. We have to save Sasuke now." Naruto nodded, brushing his confusion away. He had others things to worry about, more important things. He needed to save Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto-kun, I'll distract him, and you get Sasuke out," Kei yelled across, not really caring if Orochimaru heard or not.  
  
"Youkai!"  
  
Kei turned to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru, I will make you pay for taking Kabe away from me. I will make you pay."  
  
Orochimaru only smiled and walked away from where he stood and came closer to Naruto and Kei. "Sakon, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Tayuya," Orochimaru said.  
  
Immediately the four that stood on the side appeared and knelt before him. "Orochimaru-sama," the four said at once. "Guard Sasuke. If Naruto-kun comes at you, you may kill him."  
  
"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," the four said. With that they stood and disappeared in a flash only to reappear in front of Sasuke, each standing at one corner.  
  
"Naruto-kun, I leave Sasuke to you." Kei glanced over at the four in front of Sasuke, then looked back at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, promise me you'll come back alive ok?"  
  
Naruto looked at Kei for a minute before smiling. "Of course!"  
  
"I'll cook you the Ramen special after everything's done. Just make sure you stay alive to eat it," Kei said then turned her gazed back to Orochimaru.  
  
"You don't have to worry Kei-san. I won't miss Ramen for anything." Naruto smiled and ran toward Sasuke. "Let Sasuke go, you bastards!" Naruto yelled as he ran forward. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto ran toward him. He noticed the four in front of him. He sensed terrible energy coming from them.  
  
"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Yet again, copies of himself appeared as Naruto ran forward. Just as the clones were about to make contact with the four, they were punched back and disappeared. Naruto himself were punched backward, yet again crashing hard into the ground.  
  
Naruto groaned at the pain shooting through him. 'I won't be able to get Sasuke out if this keeps up. Looks like I have no choice. I'll have to use 'it'.' Naruto looked at Sasuke. Their eyes met. They held their gazes. Naruto brought his hands together, standing up straight, eyes sparkling with determination. He formed seals, putting his life on the line. 'Sasuke...my Sasuke...'  
  
A/N: Waa! stretches finally done. Ah man, that took forever to finish. Well, I'm glad that is done. This chapter took me the longest to write and to finish, you would have known if you had paid attention. But anyways, sori Kuroi Kitsune13, it's another cliff hanger. I had to stop it right there. If I had gone futher, Naruto would be using his forbidden jutsu and that would take forever to finish, so yeah. As you already know the next chapter, Naruto will finally use the forbidden jutsu and you will finally find out what it is. Sori for making you wait this long. Though I promise that Naruto will use the jutsu, I haven't written the next chapter yet --. I'll get to it right away. I will post is soon. Till next time you guys. Please show me your support. All you have to do is review me. I will happily and willing get the next chapter done much faster .  
  
Bye for now,  
  
Ojochan over and out! 


	8. Shinigami no Kotozuke no Jutsu!

Konnichi Wa Minna-san!  
  
A/N: Attention! Attention! Here is the next chapter. Aren't you glad I updated really early? After I read all your reviews, I just had to update. YOU GUYS made it possible for me to update early. Without all your reviews, I would have been discouraged and would have updated much later. So, you should thank yourselves for this early update.   
  
Warnings: Spoilers to manga 185 'till current chapters I guess. The spoilers are only for the characters showing up and the jutsus they uses, but not for the storyline. For the jutsus, I didn't use all the jutsus that they used in the manga. I also made up new jutsus for them to use I think that's all for now.  
  
Replies to all my oh-so-adorable reviewers: ()()   
  
Anael Razualle: Really? Is that so? I always thought 'youkai' was roger, but I guess I was wrong. I'm usually always wrong. Hihi thanks for your correction. Here's the next part, hope you like it, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
kitsune: hey! Thanks for such a kind comment. I'm really happy that you think this story should have more reviews. Here is the next part to the story. Because of the mean cliffhanger I left, I updated sooner. Hope you like it.  
  
ghostninja85: hey. Thanks so much for supporting me with your reviews up until now. I really appreciate every one of your reviews. Here's the next chapter that contains the things you wanted to find out. With the kinjutsu the Naruto uses, I'm really proud of myself for thinking it up. I hope you'll like it too. Please continue to support me . Thanks a million.  
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan: haha. You brought a smile to my face when you said that. Thank you. You are really kind. bows Now that you've started to read it, I hope you will continue to like till the end. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Puppy Kicker: You like the story? Thank you. I like it too. I love writing this fic. I hope you will continue to like this story. Enjoy   
  
Emis: Haha. So you know why I stop it there, do you? Yeah, Sorry but I had to stop it there, or you guys wouldn't get an update till this week. You are so cheerful Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.  
  
Yaoilover S: Hey hey! Cool cliffhanger huh? Thank you. I thought so too What Naruto will do, you will find out in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this next part   
  
Kuroi Kitsune13: WASSUP!!!! Hehe Oh no! You're really gonna kill me. I'm sure of that after you read what happens after they fight runs away and hide. Gosh, you really are hyper haha. I LOVE IT! Your hyper-ness matches my own, haha. I would love to meet you in person, though I fear for my life when I do meet you haha. Hm... about stealing my notes, I don't think you will be able to do that. For the last month or so, I have been writing what comes out of my head on the computer, not the notebook. I didn't have enough time to sit and write it on the notebook. Hehe. So, sori you can't do that grins haha. Yes yes, I am updating right now . Thanks for all your support up until now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Gosh! I just love reading your reviews! can't stop grinning haha So till your next review .  
  
Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. Please continue to do so. I appreciated every single one. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kuroi Kitsune13. I also want to wish her a very, very, very happy sweet as sugar sweet sixteen. Sorry that it's a few days late.   
  
This chapter: Naruto uses the kinjutsu that Jiraiya told him not to use under any circumstances except to protect the ones you love. The kinjutsu is used to protect Sasuke from the four sound-nins. What can Naruto do when the kinjutsu is used? A jutsu is called a kinjutsu for a reason. What is the reason for Naruto's Kinjutsu?  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.  
  
The Fated Red Ribbon  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Doozo!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Naruto brought his hands together in concentration. He gathered his chakra; bits by bits coming together. 'Kyubi...Let's do this' Naruto thought while concentrating. Blue chakra began to become visible around Naruto. The air became heavy. Kei, who was glaring down Orochimaru, turned to glance at Naruto. Her eyes widened as she saw the air around Naruto turned from light blue to dark blue.  
  
All the while Naruto was gathering chakra, he continued to form seals. With one final seal Naruto shouted, "Nipou: Shinigami no Kotozuke no Jutsu! (Ninja Technique: Grim Ripper's Message!)"  
  
The chakra around Naruto exploded and with it, came two copies of him. By this time Orochimaru had brought his attention over to Naruto. Whatever he wanted to say to Kei was forgotten. Orochimaru quirked up an eyebrow in surprise. Kei let out a gasp. She was totally unaware that Naruto could use a jutsu such as this, though she has never heard of it.  
  
Naruto smirked and turned to his left and looked at his clone. Then he turned to his right and looked at the other clone. The two clones looked at him as if asking him if he was ready. Naruto nodded and gave the signal for the clones to do what they intended. The clones nodded back. The two clones turned away from Naruto and looked ahead of them. They brought their hands together. They concentrated their attention on molding their chakras. A slow glow began to form around each of the clone. Instead of blue glow, it was red. Their hands moved, forming seals. The motion of the hands were fast. Orochimaru and Kei continued to look on, unable to expect what would happen next. The four who were standing in front of Sasuke stared at Naruto with a slight annoyed look. 'It's just another version of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu' Kidoumaru thought, the fingers on each of his arms itched with the need to beat Naruto to the ground. 'Che, bastard. Who does he think he is? Showing off like that in front of me. You watch out bastard, you won't be showing off when I'm through with you' Tayuya snorted. 'Hm...' Sakon thought, a little interested in what would happen next. 'Brat...' Jiroubou thought with clenched fists.  
  
With the last of the seals formed, ones that Naruto had formed before, the two clones shouted in unison, "Ninpou: Shinigami no Kotozuke no Jutsu." Like what happened before two more copies of Naruto appeared, one on each side of the clones. The four copies looked at Naruto in the middle. Naruto nodded and they all turned to face the four before them. "This is the end for you. I will take back Sasuke, you bastards. I've wanted to use this technique awhile now but couldn't get the chance to. But the opportunity revealed itself and now, you will all die before me," Naruto said with a smirk. He glanced over to meet Sasuke and held his gaze. Naruto smiled a bit before bringing his gaze back to the four in front of him.  
  
"Before we do anything, I would like to introduce my other halves," Naruto said and turned to face the clone on the farthest left, not really care what the other four thought. "This is Naruto of Earth." "Yo" the clone said with a wide smirk.  
  
"And over here," Naruto pointed to the one next to him, still to his left, "This is Naruto of Water." "Greetings bastards," the clone said, now also with a smirk on his face. "Let's continue. He," Naruto pointed to the clone next to him but on his right, "is Naruto of Fire."  
  
"Let's dance," the clone said; his face showed a mixture of a smirk and a grin. Naruto pointed to the last of the clone and said, "And he is Naruto of Lightning." The clone fisted his palm and pointed his thump up. He brought his thumb-up out in front of him and smirk with the glint of satisfaction, "Let's get wild."  
  
Naruto turned to the four sound-nins in front of him and smirked, "And last but not least, me. I am Naruto of the Wind. It's great to make your acquaintance again," Naruto said through his wide smirk on his face. The four sound ninjas in front of him clenched their fists at their sides totally pissed. Orochimaru smirked. His eyes now fully showed deep interest. He had never heard or seen any jutsu like this before. Through the eye of a regular ninja, the technique would like a normal Kage Bushin no Jutsu, but through a more experienced and stronger ninja's eye, it is not just that. It is something more.  
  
Kei looked over at Naruto. She was speechless. She had no idea that Naruto was this powerful. She had only thought that he was at a high Chuunin level or a mid Jounin level, but never this. This seems way above Jounin level, even above Anbu level. Kei clenched her fist. How much has she missed? How much of Naruto's life has she missed? Kei gritted her teeth together. She didn't want to miss anymore of Naruto's life; she wanted to be apart of it. She wanted to live it with him.  
  
"Now that all the introductions are done, let's get to business." Naruto said. With that said Naruto turned to the lightning clone and motioned him into action. The clone nodded and brought his hands together. Red chakra surrounded him and he disappeared in an instance. He quickly reappeared with Sasuke in his arms. The four sound-nins saw Sasuke in front of them in the clone's arms. They realized what just happened and spun around. The body of Sasuke, who they were supposed to guard, was supposed to be there on the ground. Sasuke was no longer there. He was now in the protection of the Narutos.  
  
Sasuke felt himself being lifted up. He opened his eyes, which he closed because of the injury he received was bothering him. His eyes opened to see crystal clear blue eyes of Naruto. "Wha-" Sasuke mouthed before shutting himself up as he glanced around. He was now being held by one of the Naruto that was there. "It's alright now," the lighting clone whispered, voice calm and gentle. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked. The other four turned around to face Sasuke, eyes clearly showing worry. "Sasuke, we will protect you, even if we die." The Naruto in the middle said. The others nodded. The lighting clone let Sasuke to the ground, his back to a tree behind them. The clone got up and made his way to the front. The water clone, the fire clone, and the earth clone made their way to the front while Naruto stepped back. His back was to Sasuke but he was sure that his face showed of determination and clear blue eyes as Sasuke had seen many times before.  
  
"I'll leave it to you guys," Naruto said and brought his hands together. The others turned to Naruto and gave him a worried look. "Will you be okay?" the lighting clone asked him.  
  
Naruto waved them off. "Don't worry about me. I'll be able to handle it." The others nodded at him and once again turned their attention at the four sound-nins in front of them. "Let's rock," all four Narutos said at once. They got into defensive stances. The four sound-nins looked at Orochimaru as if to ask his permission. Orochimaru nodded. The four stepped forward after their permission was given. "It's nice to meet you, stupid brats. I'll tear you from limb to limb, bastards. My name is Tayuya," Tayuya introduced herself, not holding back on the insults and threats.  
  
"Heed her words, brats. She'll make you sorry you've been born. I'll help her out, without a doubt. Kidoumaru's my name," Kidoumaru said, his six arms moving about.  
  
"Brats. You'll be living hell soon. I, Jiroubou, will make sure that happens," the big sized ninja said. Sakon stood by him and grin at the Narutos before him. "It is over for you, good for nothing brats. I am Sakon and I will enjoy bringing you on your one way trip to hell."  
  
The Narutos listened to one after another. They didn't flinch at all, just listened. When the four sound-nins were done, they took a step forward. The four sound-nins did the same and stepped forward. They split up, one on one. Jiroubou with the earth clone, Kidoumaru with the fire clone, Sakon with the water clone, and Tayuya with the lighting clone.  
  
Behind them, Naruto gathered his hands and began forming seals. Sasuke tried to stand but soon found himself unable to get up. His limbs seemed to be clued to the ground by unknown force.  
  
With the last seal formed Naruto whispered, "Kaze no Hogo no Jutsu (Wind's Protection)." The air around Naruto and Sasuke swirled and danced. The wind was visible as it moves. The wind around them surrounded and created a shield around them.  
  
With his shield in place, Naruto relaxed a bit. He turned around to look at Sasuke and smiled. "We should be safe for now," Naruto said. He bent down and examined Sasuke. "How are you doing, Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth say something but closed it. He opened it again and said, "I'm fine."  
  
Naruto quirked up an eyebrow. "Che, stubborn as ever." Naruto smiled at that. "Please hang on 'till the end," he said quietly. Sasuke nodded. Naruto stood and turned around facing the scene in front of him. Each group had distanced themselves a bit from each other preparing to go at it.  
  
The earth clone and Jiroubou were having a staring contest. They continued to stare, no one making any move. Then the clone spoke, "Let's fight already. Are you scared or something?" the clone smirked as Jiroubou's expression changed. He charged at the earth clone and began to throw out punches. The clone evaded every single punch that came his way. Jiroubou jumped back and brought his hands together. Seals were formed as Jiroubou gathered his chakra. With the last seal formed, he yelled, "Doton: Doryo Dango (Earth element: Mud Cannonball)." The ground began to move as mud rose. The mud began to take shape of a cannonball. Jiroubou raised his arm into the air and slung it 30 degrees back. He shot his arm forward and the cannonball shot forward. The cannonball came at the earth. With one leap, the clone jumped into the air barely avoiding the oncoming cannonball. The clone glanced back at where he was standing and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Where the clone had just stood was a whole 7 feet deep and 3 feet wide. He shot his attention back to Jiroubou. Another cannonball came flying at him. With quick hand movements, the clone finished forming numerous seals and said, "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth element: Earth shield)." The ground shook a bit before a door-sized wall sprung up from the ground in front of the clone. The cannonball came in contact with the wall and both the cannonball and the wall disappeared into nothing. The clone looked over at Jiroubou and smirked. "Why don't you show me your real power? I know that is not the best you can do," the clone said. Jiroubou blinked. He clenched his fists and stood up straight. "Heh. If that is what you want, I will give it to you brat," Jiroubou snorted out. He swung his out and clenched his fists. He concentrated his chakra and prepared for his transformation to 'level 2'.  
  
While Jiroubou were concentrating his chakra, the other clones had also begun their battle. The battle between the fire clone and Kidoumaru was getting heated up. The clone had landed a few punches on Kidoumaru before he found himself trapped in Kidoumaru's web. The clone struggled but found that the he couldn't get away. The web was really strong. Kidoumaru spun his web and formed a spear with it. He aimed for the trapped clone. The clone saw Kidoumaru aiming the spear at him. The clone's hand alighted on fire.  
  
"Fire won't work, brat. My web is invulnerable to everything. It can't be cut, ripped or even burned. It is over for you," Kidoumaru exclaimed bringing his arm back ready to thrust the spear at the clone.  
  
"Heh," the fire clone snorted. He swung both his arms and was freed from the web. "I thought you said it couldn't be burned." The clone smirked as he looked up at Kidoumaru who was standing on a tree in front of him.  
  
Kidoumaru's eyes widened, surprised that his web was easily burned. "Bastard," he shot at the clone. He let his arms thrust forward and threw the spear at the clone. The fire clone looked indifferently at the spear coming at him. The clone suddenly opened his mouth and blew at the spear, now 5 feet away from him. The spear caught on fire and all that was remained was the ash of the web that formed it. The clone looked up at Kidoumaru and smirked. "That is not it. I thought you were going to beat the hell out of me? If this keeps up, I will burn you alive. Show me your true power before I do that, will you?" His smirk widened as he saw Kidoumaru glared at him and clenched his fists. He brought his hands together and concentrated. The step toward 'level 2' has been taken.  
  
To their right, the water clone and Sakon were having a fist to fist battle. Punches after punches, kicks after kicks flew; none actually connected as the two easily blocked and countered with their own fists. Sakon threw a hard punch at the clone. The clone was able to block in time but was pushed backwards by the power of the punch. The clone pushed hard on the ground and slid across the floor. "Heh, not bad," the water clone said. The clone got up and came at Sakon again. The clone kicked at Sakon's head. The kick was blocked. He threw a punch at Sakon's side while his other arm went for Sakon's head. Sakon's arm went out to block the punch to the side but didn't retreat to stop the punch to his head. The clone thought that he was able to land a punch on the sound-nin, but something came out of nowhere and punched him backward.  
  
The clone looked at the sound-nin before him. 'What was that?' he thought. Sakon straightened and smirked. "What's wrong? Tired already?"  
  
"Che, as if," the clone snorted. 'Hm...maybe if I...' The clone spread his left palm and brought his arm up. Sakon quirked up an eyebrow. Water appeared behind the water clone. The water elevated in the air. With the spread palm, the water clone grasped the water behind him. The water did not fall out of the clone's hand but stayed in place. With his right hand, the clone began to pick at the water in his left palm. The water in his right hand crystallized and he shot it at Sakon. Sakon stepped to the side to avoid the crystallized water. More crystallized water came at Sakon. Sakon had to jump to avoid the bullets coming at him. More came at him faster. The bullets came at him from all angles. He had to use his arms to block and stop the bullets.  
  
The clone's eyes narrowed as he saw how Sakon was able to block each and every of his crystallized water bullets. "I see," the clone exclaimed. "Why don't you come on out? Now that I know you're there, there's no use in hiding." Sakon looked at the water clone with widened eyes.  
  
"Well done, I congratulate you on finding me out," a voice said. The voice came from behind Sakon. The lump on Sakon appeared at his shoulder. The lump looked up and and grinned. The clone smirked. There was another head that was attached to Sakon's shoulder. "Nice to meet you brat. I am Sakon's brother, Ukon," the lump on Sakon's shoulder said.  
  
"Now that you know about me, let us continue," Ukon said. "Yeah, let us," the clone said with a smirk. Now that he knew that there were two of them in one body it was easier to anticipate anything that comes. The water clone charged at Sakon again. Kicks and punches once again flew, but none connected. The water clone jumped back to avoid a punch to his head. He brought his hands together and gathered the chakra he needed. The water that was behind the clone flowed back to the lake. The clone jumped backward again and landed on top of the water that was in the lake. "Let's take the battle over here. On ground is just to boring," the clone exclaimed. Sakon shrugged and made his way toward the lake. Sakon stepped on the water and walked over to the water clone.  
  
"Heh heh, you fell into my trap. Now that you are on water, you are now in my realm," the water clone exclaimed with a smirk. "This is the end for you." The clone lifted his arms. Water spikes came up as the clone lifted his arms. The clone closed his palms and the water spikes began to crystallize. "Prepare yourself," the clone said to Sakon. Sakon made no move to heed the clone's warning. The clone flung his arms forward and the crystallized spikes came flying toward Sakon and his brother. The clone smirked as he noticed that Sakon did not notice that there were other crystallized spikes behind them.  
  
Sakon easily dodged the spikes that came from the front but were unable to dodge the spikes from the back. The spikes pierced through Sakon's stomach muscles. Two went into Sakon's body but he was able to dodge the last spike. Sakon glared at the water clone as his blood dripped into the water below. "Brother, you have to get out now, before you get injured too," Sakon to his brother. Ukon nodded. In mere seconds, two enemies appeared before the water clone. He has to double his effort to defeat the two brothers.  
  
"Hey guys!" the clone yelled toward the two brothers. "Why don't we just cut the chitchats and get to the chase. Show me what you really got. If you don't, you will die now," the water clone exclaimed.  
  
"Che, let's take him down Ukon." With that said, Sakon and his brother fisted their fists and gathered their energies. When they are done, they will reach 'level 2'.  
  
As Sakon and Ukon gathered their chakra, Tayuya and the lighting clone were also at the end of their battle. Tayuya, for the last 3 to 5 minutes, has spat out any and all curses she knew at the lighting clone. Tayuya's weapon was the flute in her hand. Before her were three zombies that she was able to control with the sound of her flute. She has sent the zombie-like mummy- like pawn at the lighting clone, trying to strike him down, but none had landed a punch on him. The clone moved with lighting speed and left the pawns in his trail.  
  
Tayuya blew her flute again, commanding her pawns to attack the lighting clone. The clone saw them coming and easily avoided them with his speed. The clone looked back at the pawns and noticed that there was only two out of the three pawns behind him. He stopped and searched around. A fist came flying at him knocked him backwards. 'Bastard' the clone cursed. The clone quickly got to his feet and was able to dodge the three pawns that were on his tail. He moved around and drew the pawns to him. The lighting clone thought it was time to go on the offensive and went after the pawns instead of waiting for them to come after him. He ran to the closest pawn he saw and threw a punch at him. With his lighting speed added to the punch along with his strength, the pawn flew back 20 feet due to the impact of the punch. Next, he went after the other two. The other two soon was in the same position as the first pawn. All three pawns were lying on the ground not moving due to fact that their owner had stop playing her flute. The lighting clone turned to look at Tayuya. Tayuya clenched her fists. "You bastard. Damn bastard. Stupid brat." Curses continued to fly out of her mouth at the lighting clone.  
  
"Hey, Tayuya-san," the lighting clone smirked as he teased Tayuya. "You stink. You won't get me like that. Show me what you can really do. If not, I'll come after you next, Tayuya-san," the lighting clone said with a smirk.  
  
Tayuya's expression went from pissed to totally pissed. Her face went red with anger. Her mouth moved though nothing came out. Tayuya brought her hands together eyes narrowed with hatred. "Stupid bastard, I'll rip your gut out," Tayuya yelled at the lighting clone. Through the frustration, Tayuya concentrated her energy and began the transformation to 'level 2'.  
  
During the transformation to 'level 2' of the four ninja, Orochimaru was observing Naruto in the wind shield. Kei was watching the clones fighting their battle. She was totally amazed. Not even the 'third' jutsu can match this level of jutsu.  
  
Feet sliding across the ground distracted Kei and Orochimaru from the battles before them. Kakashi appeared in the cloud of dust. Kakashi scanned the area. His gaze came upon the battles between the clones and the sound- nins. His gaze searched for Kei. When he had found her, his eyes widened as he saw who was close to her. Standing about 5 feet away from Kei was Orochimaru. Orochimaru grinned as he saw Kakashi looking his way. Kei's eyes widened as she saw Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi rushed over to Kei's side. "Kei! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kakashi said in a rush. "I'm fine Kakashi. Don't worry about it," Kei said. She gazed over at Orochimaru.  
  
"Orochimaru, I need to settle things with you. You are not going to leave if you don't fight me." Kakashi looked at Kei worriedly. What he feared had came true. Kei turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, I'm going to settle with that bastard over there, so please don't jump in," Kei said softly.  
  
"No, I can't do that. I won't lose you like last time. Now that I'm here, I'll never let anything happen to you," Kakashi said sternly. Orochimaru smiled at the two. He was going to have some fun today. He needed to get things done, but he couldn't help but have a little fun.  
  
Kei grasped both of Kakashi's arms and turned him to her. "Kakashi, please listen to me," Kei pleaded. "Kei, you promised that you would fight him with me not by yourself," Kakashi exclaimed.  
  
"I know I did, but, please Kakashi. This fight means everything to me. I don't want the 9 years I've spent training and searching for him to go to waste. I must avenge my precious Kabe. I also want to live the rest of my life with Naruto." Kei looked over a Naruto and gave a warm smile. "I will not be able to settle down with a life with Naruto if this fight goes is not fought. Please understand Kakashi," Kei said softly. Kei wrapped her arms around Kakashi and hugged him.  
  
"Kei...I don't want to lose you..." Kakashi whispered sadly. "You're not going to lose me, Kakashi," Kei said breaking free of their hug and looked up at him. "How about this? If you think that my life is in danger, you can jump in, but only if I am an inch from death," Kei added sternly. Kakashi nodded. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop him from taking Kabe from you," Kakashi said into Kei's hair as he hugged her.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry." Kei hugged Kakashi back before breaking free and turning to Orochimaru. "Let's go bastard. I still have to make you pay."  
  
Orochimaru smirked. "I'll have some fun with you Kei. I'll be sure to end you life like the way I ended Kabe's. I'll send you to him."  
  
Kei clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. ''Nisan, please help me take down Orochimaru. I have to stay alive to live with Naruto' Kei thought as she walked away from Kakashi and stopped in front of Orochimaru. 'Kabe...'  
  
TBC...  
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
  
A/N: That's all for now! Runs away from readers, especially Kuroi Kitsune13 Sorry I have to stop here. Let me tell you something very good about me stopping here XD. You see...IF I didn't stop here, you would have to wait till next week for me to update. See? Isn't that a good thing? I update earlier for you XD. the next chapter should be out very soon. So till next time, bai bai. Thanks for reading. Please review. Once you do, I will be very happy to update as soon as I can   
  
Ojochan over and out! 


	9. part 1 the battles concluded

Hisashiburi desu ne???!!!! (It's been a long time hasn't it?)

A/N: First of all, before I say anything about the fic, I want to apologize. It's been ages seen I've updated, and I know that I said that would update soon, and soon was like about a few months ago. Teehee. Gomen minna. When I tried to write the next part to the story, a few months ago, somehow the ideas stopped coming. I got stuck on what Kei's third jutsu should be. I thought and thought, but couldn't find anything good to write in. If I had stuck with the idea I had at that time, I would lose all of my readers then. It was such a boring idea. So I wanted to let myself have some time to think of new ideas but I've finally come up with new ideas for the story. Back then, I also lost the inspiration to write on. Even after reading all ur encouraging reviews, I still didn't feel like writing. I wanted to write, of course, but I couldn't unless new ideas finally popped up.

Fortunately for me and all of u who are interest in this story, I was able to come up with new leads and ideas for the story. When I finally went back to look at my account, I saw how many reviews I got so far, I felt the excitement of writing fanfiction return to me. I was able to sit down with any free time I had, and write this chapter for u guys.

Now that I've done with that, let me tell u this. This chapter has two parts. I split it in two, because it's been so long since I updated. If I put this chapter as one, it would take me about a week to get it done. So I don't want to make u guys wait any longer, because I fear that I will definitely lose all my readers if I make u guys wait anymore. Now on with the fic.

Warnings: there are no warnings in this part. Just the usual warnings I guess, but I don't want to waste ur time for reading something u guys already know and accepted.

Replies to my faithful and wonderful reviewers. ((If you do not like to read this section, you may scroll down to the story))

yoko-obssessor: Thanks so much for the compliment. Here the long awaited update. Hope u like it.

ghostninja85: Thanks, mucho thanks. With this version of the level 2 curse seal, I hope u like it. Orochimaru and Kei's fight is something to look forward to, I can guarantee u that. Hope u like this update and sori for the long wait.

Kuroi Kitsune13: Hey hey. I'm so sori for the last cliffhanger, but I just love to u see u get mad like that, lol. You really entertain me, thanks for that. Here is the next part, hope you like it, the next part will come out soon, I hope.

Dark Mimiru-Chan: sori for cliffhanger, but there is about one more, please hang on. Here's the update. Hope u enjoy it.

insanechildfanfic: lol, the same comment. Thanks so much for hang on with this fic so far. Here's the next part. Hope u enjoy it.

Xiao-Mao: Lol, me evil, I'm sori --'. I didn't mean to be. Lol. I'm glad u stumbled on to this story. Hearing someone compliment me and the story makes the time I spent worthwhile. Hope u enjoy.

Kyuubi-kun: Lol. I think I would agree with you on the law against cliffhangers. I hate them too. But let me tell something I found out after I began writing fics. Cliffhangers are to hook the readers into the story. It makes the story much more exciting, don't u agree? Lol. Anyways, here's the next update, hope u enjoy.

YoungSasuke: Lol, I'm happy to hear that. Lol, I hope u don't lose all ur hair after such a long wait. Thanks for the wait, and here is the next part.

Kittfox: thanks for the review, ur my first after the new year. Here's the next part, hope u enjoy.

Thanks a million for all those who updated, and also those who read but didn't update. I would be really happy if u tell me what u think of the story.

Part 1: the battle between Orochimaru and Kei begins. The technique that Kei uses is really cool, in my opinion. This is just the first part. I know it is short, but the second part will be much longer. Will on-going chapters, I can't help but make my chapters long, as u all know. At the end of this part, Kei will begin her jutsu, also something that I have come up. This jutsu is very neat. Let me give u a hint about it. When the jutsu is done, a soul long past will appear. Teehee. Please look forward to it. On with the show!

Disclaimer: Ah! Another thing that wastes people's time. I no, u all no.

The Fated Red Ribbon

Chapter 9 part 1

Doozo!

0o0o0o0o0o

Kei walked closer to Orochimaru. She stopped within 8 feet in front of him, her eyes never leaving the others' mocking gaze.

"This is it, Orochimaru. I will make you pay for everything that you have done," Kei snarled at Orochimaru. Orochimaru smile widened at Kei's words. He gave a light laugh.

"Really now, Kei. Is that all you are? All talk? If you plan to bring me to my demise, you won't do anything just talking," Orochimaru said his mocking grin in place. Kei's fists tightened. "You will see," Kei snarled through gritted teeth.

Kei brought her hand to her pants pocket and pulled out 4 kunais. She held the kunais in her left hand and with her right hand she formed a number of seals in an instant. The moment she was done, the kunais exploded in a cloud of smoke. It would seem that the kunais transformed into something new or had disappeared, but as the smoke cleared, the 4 kunais was still there.

Kei smirked. "Now it begins," Kei charged at Orochimaru's direction. In an instant she disappeared. Orochimaru had the expression that he could care less.

To the left of Orochimaru, a kunai appeared, charging at him. Then a second later another came flying from the right. Then another from the back and then the front; each after one second. Orochimaru saw all four but still made no move to dodge them. When the last kunai was thrown, Kei reappeared in front of Orochimaru and in a quick motion with her hands, a series of seals were completed. Just as the 4 kunais was about 3 feet from Orochimaru, Kei yelled, "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

All four kunais split. Each kunai had two copies. Now a total of 12 kunais came charging through the air at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was finally made to defend himself as he saw the number of the kunais multiplied.

When the kunais were about a feet away from their target, Orochimaru twisted his body to dodge the kunais. Twisting and dodge was inevitable as the kunais suddenly exploded. All 12 kunais explode, creating a massive explosion of fiery red. Smoke filled the battle area.

Kakashi looked in astonishment. Kakashi continued to look on at the battle, scanning for any danger.

Kei smirked at the success of her exploding kunais. The seals that she performed were an original; seals that she herself, within the 9 years of training and searching for Orochimaru, developed.

She was happy that her trap worked but she knew, knew that Orochimaru cannot be taken out so easily. Kei searched through the smoke for Orochimaru. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Orochimaru. Kei spun her head around scanning the area. After a few second of searching, Kei heard Kakashi voice yelling at her. "LOOK OUT KEI!"

Within an instant, Kei found herself trap. She was bounded by what seem to be ropes. Kei looked down at herself. Suddenly, a snake hissing caught her ear. She spun her head to her right, and found a head snake on her shoulder. What she thought of as a rope binding her was not a rope at all, but a snake with its long body tightly wrapping itself around her.

"Very impressive, Kei," Orochimaru's voice came behind her. "If I had not reacted fast enough, I would have be gone by now. You really have grown these 9 years." Orochimaru smiled, as if he was really proud of her growth.

"This is not even the highest extent of my growth," Kei snarled at the sound-nin.

"Haha," Orochimaru chuckled. "This has turned into something very interesting. I want to see how you would 'make me pay,'" Orochimaru said, putting emphasis on the words "make me pay."

Kei gritted her teeth. "Let me see if you could do that if this happens to you," Orochimaru said. The snake to her right hissed. She turned her head to look at it. The snake opened its mouth wide and bit down on Kei's shoulder. Kei winced and gritted her teeth tightly.

"Heh," came Orochimaru's mocked laughter. "That snake is one of my special breed. He has poisonous venom that would kill any in an instant. But because he is my own special breed, I have the power to control the venom when it enters a victim's body. I have the choice to kill or slowly kill," Orochimaru said through his snake-like grin. "No one will be able to survive the venom, no one has ever survived its venom," and with that Orochimaru laughed out loud, his mocking grin still in place.

Kei felt the poison of the snake entering her veins slowly. Kei slowly felt her strength leaking away. The snake unwrap itself around Kei and it hissed itself away into the forest, disappearing into the shadows. Kei fell to the ground, intoxicated with the deadly venom.

"Kei!" Kakashi yelled from the side. He was about to rush over to her but was stopped when Kei yelled, "No Kakashi! I'm fine." With that, she struggled to get to her feet.

"No you're not!" Kakashi yelled back, extremely worried. "Kakashi, please!" Kei pleaded to Kakashi. Kakashi stopped his approach and stood there. His fists tightened at his sides.

Kei knows that it is even harder for her to take down Orochimaru now. In the very beginning, she knew it would not be easy.

Kei managed to stand. Her breathing became quick and her vision began to blur. She managed to lift her head to glare at Orochimaru. Through her blurry eyes, Kei saw a wide smirk on his face. Her fists tightened, nails digging into her palms. She tried to regain control of her body but found it very hard to do so.

She has no other choice. She would have to use "the third jutsu." She didn't think she would have to use it so early into the battle. If she uses the jutsu, the poison would be forced to slow down in its path, but once the jutsu is completely gone, the poison would travel twice as fast. She would surely die. 'I have no other choice,' Kei thought.

When Kei had finally managed to stand firmly on the ground, she slowly brought her hands together, taking the first step to the third jutsu.

Through her dazed state, Kei managed to complete the seals she needed. When done, she half yelled, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Orochimaru looked at Kei with an amuse expression. Orochimaru, after seeing the many uses of Kage Bushin, thought that Kei would make many copies but was surprise to see only one at Kei's side.

Kei brought her hand to her pants pocket once again to pull out 5 shurikens. She held them in her left hand. Once again, with her right hand, Kei formed a number of seals. The shurikens in her hand exploded. Once again the shurikens reappeared in her hand, like what happened with the kunais.

Orochimaru, seeing this, assumed that it was the same as the kunais, charged at Kei. Kei looked up to see Orochimaru coming at her. Kei wavered on her feet. Orochimaru threw punches at her. Each one connected and she was sent flying backward. Kei coughed out blood, her hand still grasping the shurikens. She fought against the force that was pulling her down to the hard earth. She staggered to a standing position.

Orochimaru charged at her again, but was stop by kunais coming at him from his right. He turned to face the person who threw the kunais. He saw Kei's clone standing there, ready for battle. Orochimaru quirked up an eyebrow. He directed his body toward the clone, deciding to let Kei live a little longer.

The clone was able to distract Orochimaru's attention from Kei, enabling her time to perform her jutsu. She struggled to stand. She opened her left hand and took a shuriken with her right. She flung the tiny weapon to the branch over her head. Next she threw another to the tree to her right and another to her left. Then the last two was thrown under each shuriken to the left and right.

In the sunlight, strings could be seen in front of Kei. Strings connected from one shuriken to another, making a star. Kei stepped forward and stood about a foot away from the star-shaped strings. Kei took out a scroll and grasped it with her mouth. Kei slowly brought her hands in front of her. Her right hand began to move, initiating "the third jutsu." ''Nisan, please help me with this.' Her right hand formed seals with incredible speed, her left remained still. Only after a number of seals did her left move. With the same speed as the right hand, the left began to form seals. Many ninjas form jutsus with both their hands in unison, but looking at Kei, that is not the case. The right and the left hand move on their own accords, forming totally different seals. With the speed of Kei's hands, it was very difficult to see which seals she had formed.

This had caught Orochimaru's attention. He turned back to Kei. He was surprise to see that Kei was able to perform the seals after being infected by his venom. The clone, seeing Kei gathering her chakra and forming seals, rushed over to her. The copy stood in front of the star-shaped strings, facing Orochimaru. The clone got into its defensive position aiming to protect Kei if anything comes. Orochimaru, seeing the clone jumping in front of Kei, quirked up an eyebrow.

"Interesting," Orochimaru said out loud, his voice low and hissing like a snake's. Kakashi, looking on, was mixed with worry and astonishment.

As Kei continued to form the seals, she could feel that she was on the edge of exhaustion. 'I have to hang on, or everything, all that I've done will be for nothing.' Kei coughed. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the seals she was forming.

To Be Continued…

0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: So?? Did I disappoint you guys? I hope not. If I did, please wait till the next part, it will be much better. The conclusion of the clones' battles is in it. Please review. Feel free to give me any suggestions, comments, corrections in facts or grammar, anything at all. The next part will be out soon. I think the longest is in a week, or not in a few more days. The 2nd part is already in the process of writing. I've completed the first major battle. So this is all for now, Please look forward to the next part. Till next time, Ja

Ojochan over and out!


End file.
